


25 Days of Merthur

by CallMeHopeless



Series: Merthur Advent Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: Basically just as the title says, 25 very short drabbles to make my (and hopefully yours as well) christmas time even sweeter :)Some Storys are set in modern settings, some in the canon era... I'll just see how it goes :)





	1. Gwens Reading Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Christmas is almost here whooooo <3 to make the time go faster I've written (well... mostly written, there are a few left to write) drabbles with out very favourite stubborn boys :) I hope you enjoy :)

**1.**

 

It was December first and Merlin was already stressed. Bloody Christmas. And why did he even decide to work over the holidays? That's right, because his boss told him to...Since Gwen was one of his oldest friends, he of course couldn't refuse. That's why he was standing behind a counter of Gwens little bookshop and giving people tips and recommendations about what to buy.

He'd just finished helping out a Grandma to find something for her 12-year old Grandson ('You know, he is exactly the right age to start Harry Potter if he hasn't read it yet!') when he sensed another customer behind him.

'Hello there.' he turned around and looked straight at the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen.

'Hi, welcome to _Gwens Reading Corner,_ how can I help you?' he gave him his most dazzling smile.

The man smiled back, his blonde hair falling in his face.

'I'm looking for a book for my sister...' he said, trailing off, in favour of rummaging in his bag for a piece of paper and handing it to Merlin.

'Any of those will do.'

Merlin read the titles on the list.

'Right then, follow me!', he said happily, heading to the right section, trusting that the man would trail after him.

Since Merlin had read most of the books on the list, he picked two books and held them up for inspection.

'I think either one of these will guarantee a very good Christmas read.' he said smiling.

'Read them, have you?' the man smiled.

'Of course I did! There is nothing better than having a hot cocoa on a cold December evening and reading about Hollys adventures to find true love in another city because her dickish ex-boyfriend left her for her sister!' He explained dramatically and put his hand over his heart for a better effect.

The man laughed, a whole hearted, head-thrown-back, honest to god laugh. And it was beautiful.

'Well then...' he let his eyes roam over Merlins chest in search of a name tag.

'Merlin' he supplied.

The man pointed at himself: 'Arthur. Well then Merlin, Christmas seems to be saved.'

They stood there, smiling at each other for what seemed like hours but were probably mere seconds until Gwens voice shook Merlin out of his stupor.

'Merlin, could you give me a hand please?'

'Sorry' Merlin said to his costumer and smiled.

'Duty calls, more Christmases to safe.'

'Sure, I'll just...' Arthur indicated the books in his hands. 'Get these, then...'

'You do just that. Have a good Christmas Arthur.'

And Merlin was gone, off to where Gwen was trying to deal with a horde of costumers and inquires.

'You, too.' Arthur whispered to the spot where Merlin was just a second ago. He sighed and continued to browse the shelves.

 

Half an hour later, the shop had calmed down and Arthur approached the cash register with Merlin behind it. Merlin beamed at him and Arthur couldn't help but think that this was probably his usual costumer-smile. Which inadvertently led to the feeling of jealousy at the prospect of other people being smiled at like that.

Arthur usually wasn't shy. Not at all. His father had taught him that much. Always be charming, always be outgoing, always be on guard.

He wasn't any of these things when he stood there as Merlin scanned his books. He shuffled his feet and when Merlin handed him the bag with books, he blurted:

'I know this might sound really strange but this is my only day off for the next couple of weeks and I was wondering when you finish your shift and whether or not you'd have coffee with me afterwards.'

Merlins smile slipped right off his face.

'Are you...' he paused and closed his mouth. Then opened it again and closed it. A very good impersonation of a fish, really. Finally he said: 'Are you asking me out?'

Arthur felt his cheeks grow hot. 'Yes, yes I am.'

Merlin flashed him another smile. This time more brilliantly and brighter than he had smiled at anyone before that day (as far as Arthur had seen).

'In that case I get off in an hour and I would love to have coffee afterwards.'

Again, it was Gwen who had to break their little staring contest up. Merlin just rolled his eyes at Arthur and smiled 'Later, then,' he said and turned to an elderly man, helping him with his books.

 

Arthur spent the next hour in front of the bookshop, not wanting to miss Merlins exit. When he finally spotted Merlin leave the shop, he approached him slowly.

'Hi again' he said, cursing himself for sounding very lame to his own ears.

'Hi!' Merlin laughed.

They went to a near by coffee shop and talked. Arthur learned that Merlin lived in a flat with only his cat for company and that he loved _Doctor Who_. He listened to Merlin ramble about Neighbours and books and watched Merlins face light up when he talked about music and his friends and family.

In return, he told him about the weird relationship he had to his father and sister. He told him about work and that he hated being CEO of his fathers company but was too afraid to just quit. He told Merlin he wanted to be a writer because he loved writing short stories (which he never admitted out loud before). And it felt good. He felt better than he had in months, years even. He felt a connection to this boy he had only just met and he didn't want to let it go.

They left the café when it was already dark and the first snow of the year began to fall.

'Aww.' Merlin said and Arthur watched Merlins face. He looked content. Arthur walked Merlin home. Half way there, he took Merlins hand.

When Merlin stopped walking and looked questioningly at him instead, Arthur simply said:

'Merlin, it's Christmas time. The first snow is falling. It is incredibly romantic. You are incredibly beautiful. Just let me hold your hand.' That last part came out pleadingly and Arthur hated how weak it sounded to his own ears.

Merlin simply smiled and squeezed Arthurs hand back. They walked the rest of the way to Merlins flat, where they stopped and looked at each other.

'So...'

Merlin laughed, 'So.'

'Can I... I mean would you want to go out again?'

Merlin just kept smiling. He squeezed Arthurs hand one more time and kissed him chastely on his lips.

'I'd love to.'

He requested Arthurs phone and put his number in.

Arthur called him the next day. A couple of days later, they went out again. The kiss lasted longer that time. And suddenly, Merlin thought that working before Christmas was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 


	2. Would You Hold This For Me, Please?

'Winter is almost upon us,' Arthur said absently.

'Your ability to state the obvious never ceases to amaze me, sire,' Merlin replied bitterly.

Merlin could already feel the cold wind blowing through the creaks of his chamber at night. He'd already taken to heat his bedsheets with magic before actually going to sleep but it didn't always help warm him up. Magic was weird like that.

His clothes were too thin and the creaks too wide to be comfortable.

'Merlin,' Arthur said and stood in front of his manservant. Merlin looked at him expectantly.

'Yes, sire?'

'I want you to...stay here, while I'm out... all day.'

Merlin groaned.

'What did I ever do to you?' and then he added: 'What do you need me to do? Clean your armour or scrub your floors...?'

'I just want you to stay here and make sure that the fire is burning properly by the time I get back.' Arthur made what Merlin referred to as his _thinking face._

Usually, when Arthur made that face, he worried about something. And usually this meant that Merlin should worry about it, too.

'What is it?'

No answer.

'Arthur?'

'I just want you to stay here, Merlin. Can't you get that in that thick head of yours?' he finally snapped.

Merlin squinted.

'With all due respect, sire, but I'm not the one making absolutely no sense.'

Arthur sighed.

'Just...it's going snow, just stay here.'

'Arthur...'

'Merlin I'm your king and if you disobey me I _will_ put you in the stocks.'

And the look on his face was so honest and open that Merlin could only stare and nod.

Arthur nodded back before he took his sword and left the room.

Merlin tried looking for chores he could do but he had already done everything in the few days prior. He wasn't used to being confined to Arthurs chambers but now that he thought about it, he had been doing most of his work in the kings private rooms as of late.

 

The whole castle was excited. King Arthur would celebrate Yule for he first time since his father had died. Every servant tried their best to make this celebration _the best_ Camelot had ever seen. But that in turn meant that Arthur was busier than he had been in a long time. Everyone wanted his opinion. On flowers, on colours (red, duh?), the tailor even wanted his thoughts on a couple of designs he'd made just for the occasion.

So when he came back to his chambers that night, he was carrying so many rolls of parchment that he almost couldn't see anything over them.

'Arthur!'

Arthur sighed. There it was. The voice and the person he'd longed for all day. He only really felt safe when Merlin was around and he had been vital for Arthur to overcome his grief for his father and to move on.

'Evening, Merlin,' he said. Despite having so much to look over and so much to decide, he was in a very good mood. The excitement of the staff was probably catching.

Arthur lay all the parchment out on his desk and sat behind it. He'd promised to bring it all back tomorrow, with his thoughts written all over it.

Merlin stood next to him, looking over his shoulder.

'What is this?'

'Preparations for the Yule feast,' he mumbled absentmindedly. He put his quill between his teeth so tha he could spread out all the different designs for his new clothes.

'Do you... sire, can I, do you want me to hold something for you?' Merlin asked, indicating the quill.

Arthur looked at him, smiled and around his quill said: 'It's fine.'

He continued studying the various parchments for the interior design when Merlin spoke up again:

'Are you sure I can't hold something for you?'

Arthur thought about it for a second and then held out his hand.

Merlin jumped.

'You... what?'

'You wanted to hold something, go on then, hold my hand.'

'You... want me to hold your hand?'

Arthur rolled his eyes. He put the quill down and looked at Merlin.

'No, I want you to hold the invisible object in my hand,' then, after a beat: 'Of course I want you to hold my hand.'

'But... why?'

Arthur fixed Merlin with a look, wanting nothing more than for him to understand:

'Because I _always_ want you to hold my hand.'

Judging from the blush that spread out on Merlins cheeks, he had understood. Dutifully he took Arthurs hand in his and linked their fingers.

Arthur hummed in contentment.

'I always want you to want me to hold your hand,' Merlin finally whispered, seemingly occupied with a loose thread on his sleeve.

Arthur smiled, squeezed their joined hands and continued with his task with new-found enthusiasm. This feast was definitely one he wanted to remember forever.

 


	3. You Look Like You Need Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is always cold and Arthur is there to warm him up. Modern Setting.

Merlin was constantly cold. And he constantly complained about it. He's been Arthurs best friend for exactly 10 years now (since Merlin came up to Arthur in 5th grade and demanded to be his friend to be precise) and he was _always_ cold.

Arthur sniggered. Now, 10 years later, both of them being in their early twenties, it was just as endearing as it has been then.

They sat in the library of their university and Merlin had one of his scarves (he called them scarves, Arthur called them blankets) draped over himself but still managed to shiver.

'Come on then,' Arthur said when Merlin kept making little whining noises from underneath his blanket/scarf.

'It's Saturday evening, I think we've been model students already for just coming in here. Let's go home.'

Home was the dormitory room the two of them shared. It wasn't big but they both didn't need that much. After all, they still had their rooms in their family homes.

Merlin stood up, thankful for Arthurs suggestion but as soon as they walked through the door and the cold December night air hit them, he wished to be inside again. Arthur unwound his own scarf and put it around Merlins neck. His gloves followed. Not that Merlin didn't have his own gloves but Arthur figured double gloves made for double warmth, right?

He held one of Merlins hands just to be sure. They've always had this kind of relationship. They touched a lot. They hugged a lot. They sometimes even held hands (like now). But Arthur felt like it wasn't enough. He'd developed feelings for Merlin along the way and they grew stronger everyday. Some days, he didn't know how long he would be able to handle it. Sleepy Merlin, Merlin concentrating on school work, looking worried. Merlin ready to have a night out. Merlin fresh out of the shower, hair dripping. Arthur just didn't know. Because he wanted all of that. He wanted to hold Merlins hand. He wanted to be there when Merlin woke up in the mornings. But he also wanted to kiss him. He wanted to hold hands as a couple, not when nobody was watching or in the privacy of their room or when it was dark out. He wanted to show the whole world that this boy, this lovely, amazing boy was his. Except he wasn't. And he didn't know what he'd do if Merlin ever found someone else. Someone to be with _properly_. The prospect of that happening scared Arthur to no end and right now, with Merlin holding on to his hand and the two of them walking back to their dorm he couldn't think of anything else.

When they finally arrived, Arthur immediately went to check on the heating and Merlin got rid of his gloves and the scarves (scarf and blanket!).

When Arthur turned back around and looked at Merlin, he let out a small laugh. Even though his friend had two scarves and two pairs of gloves to keep him warm, he was still red on his nose and his lips looked a bit blue-ish.

Merlin shivered.

's not funny' he said pressed his hands to his cheeks.

'I hate always being cold.'

Arthur slowly went to stand in front of him.

'Do you want me to take your hands?'

Merlin nodded and put his hands in Arthurs which were surprisingly warm.

Merlin sighed. 'My personal heater is what you are Arthur', he mumbled while still fighting against his shivering lips.

Arthurs eyes were glued to Merlins mouth. Not because they shivered, not because he felt bad for his friend but because that's where his eyes were _always_ glued to.

His ability to think went completely out of the window and without catching up with his actions, he leaned forward and pressed his warm lips to Merlins cold ones.

Merlin stood frozen (in shock). When Arthur retreated and finally realised what he was doing, he let go of Merlins hands as if they were hot potatoes.

'I... Oh god Merlin... Merlin I'm sorry, I just... you looked so cold and...', he stammered, looking everywhere else but at his friend.

'Arthur...' Merlin stepped forward while Arthur took another step back.

'I know, It's okay, I'm sorry I did that.'

'I'm not.'

Arthurs head snapped up from where he was staring at the floor.

'What?'

'I'm not sorry you did that.' Merlin repeated and took another step forward, standing directly in front of Arthur again.

'I actually wanted to do that for ages, cold or not cold.' Merlin whispered and let his gaze fall to Arthurs lips.

Before Arthur could reply to that, Merlin kissed him again.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

A smile was plastered on Arthurs face from then on. All of his worries blown away. Because Merlin wouldn't go anywhere. Because now, Merlin was his.

 


	4. Sorry The Job You Wanted Is Not Available

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin hates job interviews. Maybe Arthur can cheer him up. Modern Setting.

Merlin hated job interviews. Hated, hated, hated them.

But he was in dire need of a job. Because he needed money.

He couldn't even buy Christmas presents for his friends and family with what he had at the moment.

He would just have to get creative. And then he had scored a job interview at Pendragon Corporation. Which was huge. They were the biggest bookseller in the UK at the moment and they were looking for extra personnel over the holidays.

Merlin thought it was a welcome distraction from all his uni work and applied. And now he was sitting there. Hands in his lap. Shivers running down his spine.

Waiting for the boss to talk to him.

The door to the building opened and in came a disshevelled looking young man. Tousled blonde hair, jeans and a t-shirt. Maybe just slightly older than Merlin was himself.

The blonde looked at Merlin.

'Hello'

 _Small talk_ , Merlin thought, _great_.

And with how the boy looked like, he was most likely the errands boy. Judging on the state of his dishevelment. Because other than that, the boy was gorgeous. Friendly blue eyes and now that he smiled, Merlin almost forgot what he was here for.

'Hello', he replied.

'You, er,' the boy came closer until he stood in front of Merlin.

'You here for the job interview?'

The shaking was back. Merlin tried hiding his hands in his lap and simply nodded.

'Are you nervous?'

He nodded again.

No offence to the boy but he really did get nervous when he needed to impress people and he really needed to impress people.

The boy crouched in front of Merlin and looked up to him (you know how there is always so much fuss about boys looking _up_ through their eyelashes? The fuss is very much justified.)

'Look. It's going to be okay, yeah? It's just talking. I know for a fact that you'll talk to a bunch of awesome people so... try to be yourself and it's going to be great.'

He offered Merlin a consoling smile.

Merlin nodded and smiled back.

'Thanks.'

'Any time.'

The boy stood and walked right into the office, Merlin was supposed to wait in front of.

He waited another ten minutes before a young woman with long brown hair and long legs (very much visible through her high cut, tight fitting dress) smiled at him and waved him in.

Merlin walked into the office shaking. It was obvious that business was good because not only did they have all the newest tech but the chairs and the big mahagony desk in the middle were something else entirely.

The woman shook his hand.

'Hello, my name is Morgana. I actually don't work for this company, I-'

'You have your own bookshop chain, the ' _LeFay_ ', right?'

Merlin blurted, immediately regretting ever have opened his mouth.

But Morgana just smiled at him.

'That's right. My brother Arthur runs _Pendragon_ now...he'll be here in a second. Would you like to sit, Merlin?'

The easy air that surrounded Morgana was pleasant and Merlin felt better immediately.

 _Maybe this won't go as bad as i suspected_ , he thought.

He sat down in the chair offered to him and waited.

'Sorry I'm late,' came from behind him. Merlin turned around and used all strengh he had not to let his jaw drop. None other than the blonde boy stood in front of him.

Now dressed in a very expensive looking suit and perfect state of hair.

He smiled at Merlin and shook his hand.

'Merlin, right? My name is Arthur, Arthur Pendragon.'

 

All Merlin wanted to do after the interview was to bang his head against the cement walls in the room he was told to wait until 'the jury had reached their verdict'.

Merlin felt humiliated. Why hadn't Arthur told him he was going to do the interview? Why hadn't he told him who he was?

Merlin had probably blown the whole thing and was never going to get a job anywhere ever again.

'Merlin?'

Arthur stood in the door way, came in and closed the door behind him.

'Look... I'm sorry about earlier, I just saw this very adorable boy sitting outside of my office and I panicked. Especially because my hair was looking like it was at the time. So listen... the thing is. I can not hire you.'

Merlin had thought as much. He nodded along, never really looking at Arthur while he spoke.

Of course he couldn't hire him. He'd been complaining about being nervous to the _boss_ of all people.

'Because Pendragon inc. has a very strict policy on superiors dating their employees and I was hoping you would go out with me sometime.'

Merlins eyes shot up so quickly he thought he'd heard a crack in his neck.

'What?' he whispered, not being able to speak properly.

Now it was Arthurs turn to look nervous. He played with a stray thread on his suit and stared at his shoes.

'Uhm so yeah but uh, Morgana really liked you and she would like to hire you as her part time assistant because uhm... she needs one. And you can go in and talk about the details with her in a second but uhm. An answer would be really nice. I know this is incredibly strange but. I just saw you and thought, yeah. I would like to take him out. And Christmas season is a beautiful season for dates and so we could - '

'Yes'

'Pardon?'

'I said yes.' Merlin beamed.

He loved how it was now Arthurs turn to be nervous and here he thought that people like Arthur Pendragon always had their shit together. And now this adorable boy who suddenly looked too young for his suit was blushing while asking him out and Merlin thought he'd never seen anything cuter.

Until he saw the smile Arthur gave him when he'd comprehended what Merlin had said.

'Yes?'

'Yes'

They smiled at each other until Morgana shouted from the next room:

'Arthur! Please don't keep my new assistant too long, I need to get back to work!'

The moment they've had was over but they both giggled like schoolboys, already thinking about all the moments to come.

 


	5. When In Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is overwhelmed.

When Arthur woke up from Merlins happy chatter, he immediately felt dread. Pure dread. He didn't want to be awake, he wanted to sleep. There was so much on his mind and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

'...and then I need to decide on which decorations to hang and who is going to be invited and Merlin, I can not do it. You do it!' Arthur wined, falling back on his bed, wishing that Merlin never would have woken him up.

'Sire, it will all turn out okay, you just sit up, have breakfast and then... then look out of the window because snow if falling.'

'Brilliant, snow. Do you know what that means, Merlin? Do you? Because I don't think you do. I think you are in this comfortably warm castle all day long and you have no idea how cold it can be and all the people in the outer villages are going to freeze to death and – Oh God,' he hid his head in his hands.

Merlin let the king wail in self pity for a while before clapping his hands.

'Chop Chop,' he said in a sing-song voice.

'Can't leave your kingdom waiting.'

Arthur fixed Merlin with a death glare and reached for his pillow to throw at him.

'Well that was just uncalled for,' Merlin commented as he avoided the flying cushion.

'You're so incredibly unhelpful. Tell me why I keep you around?'

Merlin picked up the pillow and put it back on the bed.

'Because I'm a delight to be around and because no one else would endure your prattishness, sire,' he explained solemnly.

'Delight!,' the king exclaimed incredulous.

Merlin laughed.

'The knights find me very good company I'll have you know. They even invited me to their little end-of-year celebrations in their quarters,' he chirped.

Arthur pouted and played with the ring on his thumb.

'They didn't invite me...'

Merlins eyes went soft. He wished Arthur would understand that for some people (like some of the knights), his presence was simply overwhelming and that they thought they didn't need to invite him because there was no way _the king_ would even consider coming to their little gathering.

'I just wish I knew how to deal with all of these things. I'm king now, everyone simply expects me to deal with things and I just...,' Arthur continued. 

In that moment, Arthur looked so much younger than when he walked around self confident, wielding a sword. He looked like a child, not wanting to do anything wrong.

'Arthur,' Merlin started and then closed his mouth. What could he possibly say to make life easier for his friend?

'Look, if it helps, you forget that I come from one of those outer villages and I've survived thus far. People are good at surviving. It's hard, I know but it's just as beautiful. I loved playing in the snow when I was a child.'

'You're just telling me that so I feel better,' Arthur murmured but finally got up from his lying position.

It irked Merlin that Arthur never wore clothes to bed because Merlin didn't think he'd ever get his fill of Arthur strutting around half naked. And that got very much in the way of him being a professional. Which he was. Very professional indeed.

'Just,' Merlin sighed, 'just take it one problem at a time. Are you not supposed to meet with the knights today?'

Arthur whirled around.

'Was that today?'

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.

'How am I supposed to do this. Alright. Knights, then hunting, then trying to figure out which villages need help...'

'Then you will have to decide on how you want the Yule feast decorated and what kind of entertainment you want and then you will have to write that speech you're supposed to give at the winter tournament tomorrow.'

'Which I will not get to participate in.'

'Because your people need you alive, sire.'

Arthur sighed once more.

'There is nothing left, is there? Everything I actually _enjoyed_ about life was taken from me. I feel like I really can't do this Merlin... I can't watch the knights fight and sit by and do nothing, even if it is just for fun, I just I feel like I -'

Arthur was cut off from his ramblings when Merlin finally had enough and went over to his king and simply kissed him.

They stayed like that quite some time, just lips touching lips and all of Arthur's worries seem to have vanished into thin air.

When Merlin finally took a step back, he simply stared at Arthur's chest and asked quietly:

'Are you going to put me into the stocks now? Or have me killed?'

'What the hell for Merlin?'

'I just kissed the king, isn't that some kind of... treason?'

Arthur smiled, took a step forward and put his hands around his manservant's waist.

'Only if you stop,' he whispered.

Merlin didn't need to be told _that_ twice and kissed him again, burying his hands deep in Arthur's hair.

Arthur did come way too late to all of his appointments. But he felt way more relaxed than he had since he was crowned king and that was the important thing, right?

 


	6. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin needs a fake boyfriend for his office party. Arthur is happy to help.

When Arthur's phone just wouldn't stop ringing, he finally answered it, annoyed.

'What?,' he grumbled.

He'd just sat down with a cup of tea after a very stressful day at work and just wanted some peace and quiet.

'Uh, Arthur?'

He immediately sat up straight. He hadn't bothered to look at the caller ID because he was certain it would be a work call. Instead, it was his friend Merlin. The two of them had been introduced a couple of weeks earlier at their friend Gwen's pre-christmas party.

'Merlin, are you okay?'

Arthur instantly had felt an incredibly strong attraction to the other man but hadn't acted on it due to the fact that Merlin was supposed to be going out with another party guest at the time. By the time he noticed that it was all a big misunderstanding, he felt way too deep in the friend zone to ever get out of it, so that's where he stayed.

'I, uh, I need you to be my boyfriend,' Merlin said slowly.

Arthur blinked.

'What?'

'Just, just for my work's Christmas party, please Arthur!'

'Uh, what?' Arthur felt like all the blood in his brain had rushed elsewhere. It was very hard for him to comprehend what Merlin said and felt like he was hearing things.

'Okay look, I might've told my boss that I had a boyfriend. Because he kept pestering me about it and I kind of... well he wanted to see a picture and the only one I had on hand was when the two of us went ice skating last week and now he wants to meet you...,' Merlin trailed off and went quiet.

'Let me get this straight. You told your boss that I was your boyfriend and now you need me to go to the Christmas party with you. What could possibly go wrong?' he tried sounding cheery.

'So you'll go?' 

Arthur sighed. What could go wrong, indeed.

'Yeah, I'll go.'

*

Arthur knew that he'd made a huge mistake from the moment he'd said yes.

The scale of his mistake only got evident on the day of the party. The moment Merlin stepped into his flat to be exact.

He looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

Arthur felt like all the air was punched out of his lunges. How was he supposed to  _ pretend _ to be a couple with him? He had a feeling that it would be the hardest thing he'd ever done. 

On the way to the venue (a Christmas party at a fancy restaurant. Why did Arthur never have work parties like that?), Merlin tried getting their story straight and told Arthur what he'd told his boss:

'So we met at Gwen's party. That much is true. It was love at first sight, I asked you out on the same evening. The ice skating was our third date and it was incredibly romantic. Oh and we are going to visit my mum for Christmas eve and your family for Christmas day, yeah? Right, what else... We like the same things like Doctor Who and we only disagree at olives. I love them, you hate them. I think that's about it,' Merlin said happily.

Arthur looked at him flabbergasted. How did Merlin know about the olives? Unless it was a very lucky guess? He hadn't touched them at Gwen's party but he didn't think anyone had noticed.

He nodded at Merlin encouragingly. 

'We can do this,' he said more to himself than to Merlin.

*

At the party, Merlin was instantly surrounded by his co-workers. Which didn't surprise Arthur at all since he was just as enamoured with the boy as everyone else seemed to be. Merlin introduced him to anyone and kept touching his arm in such an intimate way that Arthur thought he was going crazy before the evening had even started.

Finally, a very grim, elderly man walked towards them.

'I see you've brought your boyfriend then, Merlin,' he said.

'Yes! May I present, this is Arthur, Arthur, this is my boss Gaius.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, sir,' Arthur said and shook the man's hand.

'Merlin has spoken very highly of you.'

'Has he now,' Gaius fixed Merlin with a look and raised his eyebrow very intimidatingly.

'Unfortunately, I didn't get to hear anything about you until last week...,' he fixed Arthur with the same look.

In that moment, a waiter appeared and both Merlin and Arthur accepted a cocktail. Arthur's was very clear and had olives in it and Merlin's looked very fruity and had one of those little umbrellas in it, with several gummy bears attached to it. Arthur switched his olive against Merlin's gummy bears and was immediately watched by two pairs of eyes. Merlin looked at him astonished and Gaius... well he was hard to read.

Arthur snickered.

'I'm sorry, it's probably not very appropriate to... you know, pick at ones drink but you know Merlin here is a vegetarian so he doesn't like having gummy bears with gelatine in them swimming around in his and I... well I simply hate olives,' he tried laughing good-heartedly again but was very much intimidated by the elderly man. 

Gaius just nodded, looking at Merlin:

'He seems to be a keeper, have a good evening, you two!'

'Thank you, you, too!'

And then he was off. Merlin huffed.

'Well that went smoothly,' he murmured.

Arthur went hot in his face, suddenly very unsure about his action with the gummy bears.

'Sorry Merlin, I thought... ugh, that's the point I didn't think,' he babbled on.

'Arthur, Arthur, that's alright! It was perfect, really,'

Merlin giggled.

'Let's see if they have some eggnog, yeah?'

Glad for the distraction Arthur went with him.

Half way to the bar, they were approached by a young girl.

'Mithian!' Merlin exclaimed and hugged her excitedly.

'Merlin and... who is that?' she asked, smiling.

'Oh this is my boyfriend, Arthur. Arthur, this is Mithian, my co-worker.'

'Your boyfriend, huh?', she looked at them with a glint in her eye.

'How did that come about?'

'Well, you know...'

'Yeah... so, Arthur, what do you love about my Merlin, then?', she asked, imitating a mother hen.

Arthur snickered politely.

'Well, firstly, have you _seen_ him?', he asked, putting an arm around Merlin's waist.

'Secondly, he is not only beautiful, he is smart, incredibly funny and makes me feel like the whole world is a nice place after all,' he said and gazed at Merlin fondly.

Mithian watched the two of them for a moment and nodded.

'Well then, let's see a kiss!'

Both boys looked at her shocked.

'What?'

'A kiss. Come on, you know how much I like it when two hot boys kiss. It'll be my very own slash moment and It'll be my christmas gift,' she beamed at Merlin.

Merlin laughed and looked at Arthur: 'She has a bit of a thing for boy love. Reads fanfiction and gay romances and stuff,' he sighed.

'Well, alright then...' he turned around to look at Arthur and placed his hands on Arthurs cheek.

Merlin closed his eyes and leaned in. The moment their lips touched, Arthur felt as if he was living a cliché. He felt like fireworks went off all around him and he never wanted to do anything besides kissing Merlin so he put all his heart into it. He kissed back like a man on a mission.

When they finally parted, panting and gazing into each others eyes, they were only brought back to reality by Mithians whisper:

'And a very happy Christmas to me.'

*

At the end of the evening, both of them had decidedly drunk more alcohol than one should at an office party.

Arthur because he desperately needed to forget the kiss and Merlin... probably the same, Arthur mused, only for another reason.

They were giggling and walking along the pavement on their way home.  


Merlin had his arm around Arthur's shoulders and suddenly stumbled but Arthur caught him.

'My hero,' Merlin kept giggling.

'Always,' Arthur said laughing.

'Always?'

'Always.'

Around them, the first snow of the year started to snow and Merlin began to hum. It took Arthur only a second to recognise the melody of 'All I want for Christmas is You' and started humming along.

'All I want for Christmas, is you,' Merlin finally said out loud and stopped them both from walking so he could look in Arthur's eyes.

'Yeah?,' he asked unsure.

'Yeah,' Merlin smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss was messier than the one they had shared at the party. They had both lost control of their senses and kissed as if the world dependet on it. Arthur thought it was absolutely brilliant. It didn't even matter to him that he slowly couldn't feel his feet anymore or that his hands felt like ice cubes. All that mattered was the boy in his arms.  


 


	7. Heat You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine makes a joke and Arthur doesn't get it. Canon Era.

Arthur had never been good with understanding jokes. He did have a sense of humour and loved the art of sarcasm but the way his knights sometimes joked around was a great big mystery to him.

 

They were scheduled to go hunting one early December morning and he wore his warm coat, gloves and a scarf.

'Merlin!' he bellowed and his manservant came into his chambers a few seconds later.

'Are you ready for the hunting trip?' he asked.

Merlin went white.

'Sire? I thought I wasn't scheduled to go with you,' he said in a hopeful tone.

Arthur sighed. He knew how much Merlin hated hunting but he was the crown prince after all and he always felt calmer when Merlin was around. He wasn't above begging if he'd had to, but then he remembered that he really was the prince and that everyone did as he wished.

'Please, Merlin,' he said anyway.

Merlin's eyes went soft and he simply nodded.

'Be right there,' he murmured and left.

Arthur continued getting ready and walked down to the courtyard to meet with the knights.

'Why is Merlin coming with us?' Gwaine asked,

'He's fragile, he's going to get sick.'

'Hey!' Merlin exclaimed appealed. 

'I'm not fragile...,' and as if to make Gwaine's point, he sneezed and rubbed his hands together for warmth.

Gwaine shot at Arthur a pleading look and Arthur did feel bad, really but... he couldn't help himself. He still felt it was a better idea to take Merlin with them than to leave him in the cold castle.

 

Halfway through the day, they made camp. They were all exhausted from the cold and Merlin quickly made a fire (and if he used a little magic to do it, nobody would have to know).

Gwaine walked towards the servant and Arthur eyed the scene suspiciously.

'Are you cold, Merlin?'

Merlin flashed him an easy smile.

'It's alright, thanks though' he said and kept warming his hands on the fire.

Slowly, he stood up and looked at Gwaine.

'Are you cold?'

Gwaine shook his head, even though he must be just as cold as everyone else.

'I'll just have to find another source of heat,' he said suggestively and wriggled his eyebrows.

Merlin laughed at the easy way his friend could make everything sound like a sexual innuendo.

'You wound me, Merlin. Your laughter is entirely out of place, I assure you.'

'Oh you assure me, do you?' Merlin smiled.

'I'll just have to show you, then, huh?' Gwaine said and Merlin giggled as Gwaine took his face between his hands and slowly leaned in.

Arthur was on his feet in an instant.

'Gwaine? What are you doing?'

Gwaine smirked and glanced at Arthur quickly before resting his eyes on Merlin's face again who was still laughing.

'I'll just have to warm poor Merlin here up with a kiss. Since _some princess_ made him come on a hunting trip in the middle of the winter and there aren't even any bloody animals around because _it's winter_ ,' Gwaine rambled and slowly leaned in again.

All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw a deeply flushed prince.

'I'll... I'll take responsibility for keeping Merlin out in the cold.' Arthur said and pushed Gwaine aside. He took his place and stroked Merlin's cheek with his gloved thumb.

Merlin stopped laughing and thought he might've stopped breathing all together. Because everyone knew that Arthur didn't get a bit of good-natured banter and always took everything too seriously. He came closer and softly planted his lips on Merlin's. Merlin closed his eyes and tried pinching himself discreetly as if to check whether he was still asleep. But Arthur deepened the kiss and indeed, Merlin didn't feel cold any longer.

 

When the prince released Merlin, both boys flushed and hot, the knights erupted in excited cheers.

'Finally,' Gwaine smirked and sat back down next to the fire.

'Took you long enough, princess,' he said and winked at Arthur.

In that moment, Arthur blushed scarlet red because it was only then that he had understood that Gwaine had meant it as a joke. Bloody Gwaine and his bloody idea of fun. But this time, Arthur couldn't find it in himself to be angry because the joke gone wrong had gotten him exactly what he had wanted.

 


	8. Single and ready to Mingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur meet at Gwens annual Christmas Party.

It was Gwens annual pre-Christmas party and like every year, Merlin felt reluctant to go. Sure, she was one of his best friends and he was really glad that she'd found Lance and was happy. But since the two of them were together, everything they did was turned in a couple's event. Couple dinners, couple whine tastings... especially since all of their other friends also were paired up. That only left Merlin, going there alone, hating every second of it.

But he was unable to say no to her when she invited him, as always.

So he put on his most comfortable jumper (black), didn't even think about styling his hair and made his way to his friend's flat. 

 

'Merlin!' she called when she opened the door and immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

'So glad you could make it,' she said and then, whispered:

'Lance brought a colleague of his. Single, gay, bloody gorgeous,' she released him.

'I placed you two next to each other at the table.' she winked before she let him get out of his jacket.

He groaned. If there was anything he hated more than being in a room full of couples, it was being set up with someone in a room full of couples.

Slowly, he walked into the living room and immediately spied the unfortunate sod that must be Lance's work colleague. He stood alone at the window, clutching a mug of hot eggnog and looking completely lost. Merlin took pity on him and walked over.

'Hi there,' he said and the other man flinched, obviously startled.

_Gwen was right though_ , Merlin thought while studying him. He was bloody gorgeous. Blonde, tousled hair, blue eyes and lips that looked like they were made for kissing.

'My name is Merlin,' he said and held out his hand.

'Arthur,' the other replied and shook it.

'Nice to meet you, Arthur,' Merlin nodded.

'Listen. Our friends will most decidedly try to set us up. Please, there is no need to feel uncomfortable. I've been through this before. They will try everything in their might to make us feel,' he made air quotation marks with his fingers ' _connected_. But if you just ignore them, they'll go away sooner or later.'

He thought it was best to have all the cards on the table. Merlin had sat at the large kitchen table, listening to his friends telling some stranger all the absolute marvellous things about him way too often and all he wanted was for the floor to swallow him.  


Arthur laughed loud and deep.

'Interesting way of approaching a set up.'

Merlin shrugged.

'You just wait to see what happens at dinner. I'm sure you'll absolutely _adore_ me for my little bakery and you'll probably be _charmed_ to learn that I actually do like snuggling.' Merlin dead-panned. He'd been through too many of these situations, he knew exactly what was coming for him.

Arthur simply smirked and replied:

'In that case you will be _head over heels_ for me when I tell you I'm a workaholic and you'll most likely get down on one knee right away when I tell you that on my very rare days off I like nothing better than chilling on the sofa, watching TV.'

Merlin pretended to think.

'What kind of TV?'

'Er, Doctor Who?'

Merlin mockingly fainted and exclaimed:

'My prince! Where have you been all my life?'

Arthur simply laughed and watched Merlin with a strange twinkle in his eye.

'I think you and I just might survive this evening, Merlin.'

'Yeah, me too,' Merlin agreed and smirked back.

*

Just like Merlin had predicted, Gwen and Lance both tried making Merlin and Arthur look good in front of the other, thinking they were incredibly subtle. The smiles Merlin and Arthur exchanged, though, showed how obvious they really were.

After desert, when people started mingling again, Arthur found Merlin in the kitchen, filling up his mug with Eggnog.

'So Merlin,' he started, leaning against the door frame.

If Merlin wasn't so set on not letting his friends get to him, he'd be enamoured with the blonde but instead he tried looking at him as little as humanly possible in case he did something stupid like... jump him.

'So Arthur,' he replied smiling, concentrating on the very important task of getting his alcohol refill.

'I have to say, I was quite impressed with the story of how you rescued that kitten.' 

Arthur pushed himself off the entrance and walked towards Merlin.

Merlin laughed.

'Yes, well, the story about how you saved a child from a burning car wasn't bad either.'

Arthur rolled his eyes.

'Lance does have a way to exaggerate things. It was a bit of smoke and it came from the cigarette the mother had left in the car. Me breaking the child out was kind of embarassing in the end, really.'

Merlin noticed the blush on Arthurs cheeks. He smiled.

'I think it's cute.'

There was a beat of silence.

'Yeah?' Arthur challenged and Merlin turned around and took a step forward to where Arthur currently was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

'Yeah,' he said and raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

Arthur smirked and dragged Merlin into a bruising, desperate kiss which he was happy to reciprocate.

When they parted, Arthur looked up and said:

'Sorry, had to, mistletoe.'

Merlin looked up as well and laughed.

'You're so full of it,' he said staring at an empty ceiling.

Arthur simply shrugged.

'Well, can't blame a bloke for trying.'

Merlin snickered and leaned in for another kiss.

Arthur asked against his lips:

'Do you want to go out sometime?'

Another kiss.

'That depends, are you going to do something so wonderful that Gwen and Lance will squeal in excitement when they smugly tell the tale on how well their set up worked?'

They kissed again.

'Only if that'd impress you.'

Kiss.

'Not really, no.'

Arthur deepened the kiss.

When they parted, flushed and panting, he said:

'In that case I will be on my worst behaviour.'  


Merlin liked that promise.

 


	9. To Form An Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur needs to find himself a bride... a bride that is not the Lady Amelia.

'I would be absolutely delighted if our kingdoms could form an alliance, my Lord,' Merlin heart Arthur say. To an untrained ear it probably sounded sincere but Merlin could hear the sheer panic in his king's voice.

'Unfortunately I am already to be married to someone else... as lovely as your daughter, the Lady Amelia is, I can not marry her.'

Merlin's jaw drops.

What? Arthur, betrothed? Had he missed something? That couldn't be! Slowly, he felt his heart break. He knew he would have probably heard anything about a royal wedding but -.

'I am devastated to hear that, Arthur. You are a fine young man and a great knight. You would have been a perfect match for my Amelia. May I inquire who the lucky lady is?'

'Uhmm...' Merlin heard Arthur hesitate and crept to the open doors to the throne room as close as he dared for better hearing.

'It is not a lady at all, actually,' Arthur said, having gained back his ability to speak.

'It is Camelot's very own court sorcerer. His name is Merlin.'

Merlin was glad that he had put his basket with the herbs he'd just gathered down a while ago because he would have dropped it in that moment.

As much as he wanted to storm in and demand what Arthur was playing it right that instant, he knew he'd blow Arthur's cover so he sneaked back down the corridor into his chambers.

 

It wasn't long after, that Arthur entered Merlin's working space and had the sense to look a bit sheepish.

'So Merlin, as of now you are my husband-to-be,' he stated matter of factly.

'Oh?' Merlin tried for nonchalance but failed miserably as he mashed his herbs together a little bit too forcefully.

'Yes, I by no means am going to marry the Lady Amelia, she is dreadful. But the King of Wessex is a vital ally in the quarrel with Odin so I'd rather not endanger that alliance...' he trailed off and looked at Merlin from under his eyelashes. Merlin would never admit it, but that look was the exact reason for every poor decision he's ever made in his life.

He sighed.

'And you thought it was a good idea to pretend to be married to _me_ ,' he said while Arthur slowly walked to the window and breathed in the cold December air.

'It's getting colder...,' the king remarked and Merlin stopped mashing the herbs.

'Arthur...'

'Merlin. I need you to do this. I thought you my friend.'

'I am your friend. That doesn't mean you need to tell people you've _married_ me.'

'Well, the engagement would keep them at bay for a while... and then we can tell people that you've found another sorcerer to settle down with by one of your trips to... whatever you make your little trips to.'

'Gathering herbs, mostly.'

'You sound like Gaius.'

'Herbs are key.'

Arthur rolled his eyes.

'Sure Merlin, whatever you say,' he mumbled, still gazing at his kingdom. He suddenly turned around, fake smile plastered on his face. He flicked Merlin on the forehead and made his way to the door:

'So then, it's settled, engagement dinner tomorrow night. You will be introduced to the people.'

'Arthur!' Merlin cried but Arthur had already gone.

Merlin sighed and sat down on his bench.

'That pompous dollophead,' he mumbled to the empty room.

 

The engagement dinner was a very public affair. Arthur had invited everyone who was so inclined as to come and the knights had a field day.

'Going to be the princess' prince, huh Merlin?' Gwaine commented with a huge smile on his face.

Percival simply nodded at him in acknowledgement and Leon laughed right in his face:

'Merlin. The Queen. Who would have thought.'

They must've already been drinking, Merlin thought when Leon raised his tankard.

'Long live the Queen!' he shouted and the rest of the knights joined in.

Merlin simply put his head in his hands, wishing for the evening to be over quickly.

Besides from the speech Arthur gave as to introduce him to the people, Merlin hadn't spoken a word to the king and couldn't help but feel avoided.

At the very end of the night, when almost everyone had made their way home, he rushed to Arthur's chambers and walked in without knocking.

'Merlin, what have I told you about knocking?' Arthur said with a small smile on his face.

'Not your servant anymore, don't care,' was Merlin's short answer.

'Arthur we have to talk about this?'

'Hm?' Arthur mumbled while going about his evening routine, stripping out of his tunic.

'Have you ever thought about what I think about all of this? About having to pretend to marry you?' Merlin asked outraged.

'You're such a... such a clotpole. You think about absolutely noone else besides yourself and I am sick of it.'

He had had the whole evening to talk himself into this rage and he was not directing it at anyone but the one who deserved it.

Arthur's attempt at undressing himself had left his hair dishevelled and in any other situation, Merlin would have been utterly charmed but this was serious.

'Alright, I probably deserved that,' Arthur nodded solemnly.

'I'm sorry for forcing you into this,'

'As you should be.'

'I still don't regret having picked you.'

'Because no one else would've went with it,' Merlin said sourly.

Arthur shook his head.

'No, because you're my friend and everyone would be lucky to have you.'

Merlin still wanted to be mad but unfortunately softened a bit by Arthur's words.

'I still hate this.'

'What exactly?'

'Having to pretend to marry you.'

'Then don't.'

Merlin turned to look at Arthur but he simply shrugged.

'I'm off the hook?' Merlin asked, almost excitedly. He couldn't pretend to marry Arthur when he'd been in love with him for so long, he simply couldn't.

'No Merlin, you're not. But if it helps, stop pretending.'

Merlin wasn't sure he'd heard that correctly.

'Stop pretending...'

'Stop pretending,' Arthur confirmed.

'Sire, what...?'

'Marry me,' Arthur said, never taking his eyes off Merlin.

'Elope with me, run with me into the sunset, take your pick but pick one.'

He started intently at his former manservant who was absolutely speechless.

'You can't be serious.'

'Oh I quite am, I assure you.' Arthur said, taking a step forward.

'I had quite some time to think about it and I believe that this would be the best solution. For me, and for Camelot.'

'But...' Merlin was confused.

'I'm not some king you can form an alliance with? I have absolutely nothing to offer you!'

Arthur laughed shortly and still came closer.

'That's were you're wrong. You give so much for these people out there,' he waved in the direction of the window and stood right in front of Merlin when he whispered:

'And you are everything to me, Merlin.'

He searched Merlin's eyes for some kind of reaction and when he heard Merlin gulp, he repeated:

'Marry me.'

Before waiting for an answer, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's lips.

'Marry me,' Arthur said again when they parted and Merlin still had his eyes closed and a rosy blush was appearing on his cheeks when he said:

'Yes.'

 

 


	10. Best Christmas of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin feels like the unluckiest sod in all of the universe. Luckily, Arthur is his flatmate.

Merlin felt like everything was going wrong. He felt like his clothes were either too big, too tight or too itchy and when he tried making coffee, he managed to spill the whole pot over the front of the one shirt he felt okay wearing.

He just sighed because he was too tired and too worn out to do anything else.

Slowly, he pulled his shirt over his head and trotted back into his room to change.

When he returned to the kitchen, his room-mate was already busy preparing another pot of coffee.

'That bad, huh?' Arthur asked sympathetically when he looked at Merlin's dishevelled appearance.

'It's just...' Merlin sighed again.

'For weeks now I've had nothing but bad news. I'm overwhelmed, Arthur, and tired and I just don't know anything anymore,' he whined and sat down on their battered old sofa.

The two of them were sharing a flat since their freshman year in college. They were in their 3rd year now and almost finished. Neither of them said it but they couldn't imagine living without the other anymore.

Arthur walked over to where his friend sat, steaming hot cup of coffee in his hand.

Merlin took it greatfully.

'I know it's rough,' Arthur said gently.

'It will get better Merls, I know it will.'

'How? How will this ever get better? I hate everything right now.'

'Well, for once, it's almost Christmas.'

Merlin felt like crying. He loved Christmas. It was his favourite time of the year. And this year, he didn't even have an advent calendar (which he used to have every year until now) and he hadn't even had a cup of eggnog or even a Starbucks Christmas special.

He sighed.

'Don't remind me, worst Christmas ever.'

'Aww, come on mate,' Arthur tried cheering him up, putting an arm around him.

Merlin said nothing and simply sipped his coffee. Milk and sugar, just as he liked it.

Arthur studied him with a concerned look. He sighed.

'Look, Merls... It's going to be alright. You're going to have better days, your job situation will sort itself out -'

'How? How will this mess sort itself out?' Merlin interrupted him.

'I was 15 minutes late to the interview, I didn't get their calls afterwards and then I tell them that I didn't receive any of the follow up E-mails? God, they must hate me already.'

'Yeah, well... they hired you anyway, didn't they?'

'Yes,' Merlin admitted sullenly. He still felt like the biggest idiot on earth. It was just a small job at a bakery at the weekends but still.

'And everything will sort itself out with the term paper you're stressing about...' Arthur continued.

'I hate it. Hate, hate, hate it. I have no idea what the woman wants me to do and I can tell she absolutely hates me. She's always _so_ nice to Will but as soon as I have a question she freezes and looks at me like she's seen a gay unicorn.'

Arthur snickered at that and very quickly sobered up when he saw the death glare Merlin was shooting him.

'Sorry,' he murmured, followed by: 'gay unicorn' and another short laugh.

'I don't even want anything to do with Christmas this year because it's all just so... stupid,' Merlin stated and the frustration was evident in his voice, it was almost shaking.

Arthur stood up, hauled Merlin up with him and said decidedly:

'Alright, you and I are going to get some Christmas spirit right now.'

Another sigh from Merlin.

'Arthur we both have class.'

'Ah sod it! My best mate's Christmas spirit is on the line,' Arthur exclaimed determinedly.

Merlin smiled softly at Arthur's attempt at cheering him up. Especially since Arthur never missed a single class (he even went to university sporting a fever).

'Alright then, king of Christmas, what shall we do?'

Arthur beamed at him.

'First, we'll have some proper Christmas coffee. And then... I'll think about that later.'

 

Half an hour later, they found themselves in their local park at the frozen pond. Both held a cup of Starbucks' finest in their hands (Toffee Nut Latte for Merlin and Gingerbread Mocca for Arthur) and simply enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Merlin felt better about his life with each passing second and every single sip he took from the sweet liquid.

At one point, Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and linked their fingers together.

'Arthur...?' Merlin asked, confused.

Arthur turned to look at him.

'Hand holding is soothing, Merlin.'

There was a beat of silence before Arthur spoke again:

'Plus, I kinda just want to hold your hand.'

Merlin's cheeks went hot and he wanted to pinch himself, checking if this was one of the daydreams he sometimes had when he was bored or tired. He studied Arthur's face for a minute and then simply nodded.

'Alright.'

'Alright?'

'Yeah, I mean, you hold my hand if you want to, buddy,' Merlin joked, suddenly in a much better mood than before.

Arthur smiled.

'Yeah? What if I wanted to kiss you, would that be alright with you, too?'

Merlin's grin slid right off his face.

'Is kissing supposed to be soothing, too?' he asked in a small voice.

'Well, I don't really know about that. But if I'm completely honest, I just want to. I've wanted to for a while now and sitting beside you on our sofa this morning... I just thought about life after university and I don't care about anything that happens as long as you're in it. I love you, Merls.'

Merlin thought his heart was about to explode. He looked at Arthur, completely thrown and didn't know what to say.

Arthur stared at the pond in front of them, looking a bit stiff.

'Could you maybe say something? So that I don't feel like the biggest pillock on earth?' he mumbled and blushed.

When Merlin finally understood what his friend was trying to tell him, his face broke out in a wide smile.

'Arthur?'

'Mh?'

'Look at me.'

Reluctantly, Arthur turned to look at him and when he saw Merlin's smile, he returned it just as bright.

'I love you, too,' Merlin finally admitted.

'Yeah?'

Merlin just nodded and before he knew what was happening, his personal space was invaded by a lot of blonde, soft hair.

Arthur hugged him so tight that Merlin felt like the air was punched out of his lungs.

'Arthur,' he warned breathlessly.

'Oh shit, sorry,' Arthur mumbled and released him only to softly kiss him instead.

Maybe this Christmas would turn out to be the best of all, Merlin thought.

 


	11. So Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are being snowed in. Arthur thinks Merlin is being difficult. Merlin knows that the really difficult one is the prince.

Arthur stared out of his window and over his kingdom in complete frustration.

'Merlin!' he yelled for lack of a better thing to do.

The door to his chambers opened and his manservant peaked his head in.

'Yes, sire?'

'There is... snow,' the prince remarked.

'Yes, very observant, well done,' Merlin commented irritated. Did he really just run up three flights of stairs into a whole other part of the castle only to be told that _there is snow_?

Meanwhile Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Merlin, why must you always be this difficult. Obviously I meant to say that we are snowed _in._ '

At that, Merlin walked over to the window and joined Arthur at looking out.

'You're right. But there is nothing we can do about that, is there?'

'No, it is really not.'

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the corridor and a guard came in:

'I'm sorry sire, but this part of the castle is now cut off from the rest as the roof over the corridor broke down under the snow,' he said shivering.

Arthur was at his side in an instant:

'And what does that mean exactly?'

'That means that at the moment, noone from outside the castle, or the kitchens, or the throne room can come into this part of the castle, my lord.'

He bowed down apologetic.

'So, what you're saying is... it's freezing cold out there because _the roof_ is missing, we can't get any food and my father is completely cut off from his chambers.'

The guard bowed down again:

'I'm afraid so, sire.'

Arthur sighed, trying not to panic.

'Alright. You're off duty from now on. Lock yourself in one of the guest rooms and make a fire, there should be enough firewood. I can't be responsible for you freezing to death out there.'

The guard beamed at the prince.

'Thank you, my lord,' and rushed out, closing the door behind him.

'So...,' Merlin said.

'I'm not going anywhere then.'

Arthur looked alarmed, first at the corridor then at his servant.

'You're cut off...'

'Yes.'

Arthur paced around his room, trying not to freak out.

He could not have Merlin in his chambers. He didn't know for how long they'd be snowed in! He couldn't sit there the whole day while looking at him. Or sleeping in the same room. Where will Merlin sleep if not in his bed?

Arthur went bright red in the face. It simply wouldn't do.

'Well you are to look for other accommodation then,' he murmured simply to which Merlin was outraged:

'Arthur! We're snowed in! You can't kick me out and you just assigned the last guest room to your guard!'

'Then climb out the window and use the front entrance.'

Merlin looked at the prince perplexed:

'Climb out the... Arthur! I will certainly not climb out your window only to freeze to death on the way down _or_ actually make it down and can't get in!'

'Must you always be this difficult?'

'Must you always be such an arse?'

'Believe me, you wouldn't want to stay here anyway.'

'Oh,' Merlin remarked mockingly.

'Sure, the prince's chambers are such a hardship to reside in. Look at how small and dirty and cold they are,' he said sarcastically.

'Just tell my why I can't stay here!' he raised his voice so that it was almost a shout.

'Because I don't know what I'll do if you're to stay here.'

Arthur immediately regretted saying anything and held his hand in front of his mouth as to make himself shut up.

'Like give me orders? Or make fun of me? As if I'm not used to that!'

'More like kiss you.'

There was a beat of silence in which the prince and his manservant just stared at one another.

'What did you just say?'

'Er, until it's blue?'

'Until it's... what? Arthur it just sounded like you wanted to kiss me.'

'Don't be silly Merlin, I am the crown prince. I do have some taste.'

Merlin still looked at Arthur like he didn't believe a word he said.

'Good grief, you really do want to kiss me, don't you?'

Arthur wanted to protest but thought better of it, casually leaning against his wall.

'Well... might be?'

'Do you want to kiss me because I'm here or because I'm me?'

Arthur sighed.

'I always want to kiss _you_ when you're _here_ , Merlin, don't be difficult.'

Merlin clenched his fist by his side and unclenched it again.

'I'm the one that's... for Christ's sake, Arthur just come over here and kiss me already!'

Arthur stood frozen to the spot, staring at Merlin.

'What?'

Merlin just rolled his eyes, strode over to Arthur and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

When they parted, the prince looked at Merlin with glassy eyes while his servant stroked his cheek softly.

'Why must you always be this difficult?' Merlin asked fondly and kissed him again.

 


	12. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship. Christmas Morning. Nothing more to say :)

Arthur was slowly drifting into consciousness as soon as he heard someone whisper his name. The next thing he knew was that there was a hand in his hair, stroking it softly.

'Arthur?'

He grunted affirmatively, when everything around him started to shake. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and only then noticed that his head was lying on a very comfortable pair of legs. Very comfortable, indeed.

'Merlin?' he slurred, closing his eyes once again.

'Yes?'

'Shut up.'

The legs underneath his head shook again.

'S not funny,' he whispered.

'What? I'm not allowed to laugh at you when you fall asleep right after coming into the living room on _Christmas Morning_? Only my _Favourite Time Of The Year_?,' Merlin mocked and Arthur instantly sat up straight.

'Did I do that again?' he asked guiltily.

Merlin nodded.

'Yup.'

They'd been together for five years now. They'd met in university and had to figure out what their constant banter actually meant at first, but when they had, they couldn't take their eyes and hands off each other. For three years, they'd been living together in Arthur's penthouse flat in London.

Arthur really wasn't a morning person and the only morning that Merlin was actually allowed to wake him, was Christmas morning because it really was Merlin's favourite day of the year. But somehow, he'd managed to fall asleep again once he was in the living room for the third year running.

'Merls, I'm sorry,' he mumbled while trying to comb his hand through his hair. Merlin sat next to him smiling.

Arthur squinted at him.

'Why are you not mad?'

'Because I've had two years of practice?' Merlin retorted to that and then indicated the presents underneath their carefully decorated tree.

'Wanna open a present?'

Now, Arthur was really suspicious. Merlin never even sat still long enough for Arthur to open up a present first.

'Okay?'

He regarded the presents that had his name on it. There were quite a few. Not because he and Merlin made a habit of it to give so much to each other but because their friends and families sent their presents to their flat as well.

Arthur spotted the biggest present of them all right in the middle. It was bloody huge. It might contain a new flat screen, he thought. Or a stereo. Oh how he wanted a stereo since the last one broke.

Grinning, he made his way to the monstrosity of a present and looked at Merlin who still simply smiled at him.

Arthur ripped the Christmas themed paper off it and saw... a box for a vacuum cleaner?

' _Mer_ lin?' he questioned puzzled to which his boyfriend just chuckled and watched him closely.

'Maybe it's inside the box...,' he hinted.

Arthur slowly opened the box and groaned.

'What is this?' He pulled out what felt like tons of newspaper scrunched up into little balls out of the box and then peaked into it. It was empty.

'Merlin?' He turned around again and fixed his boyfriend with a stare.

'Are you _actually trying_ to make me mad?'

'Well, there must be something in there, somewhere,' Merlin mused nonchalantly.

'Maybe shake it?'

Feeling a bit played, Arthur shook the box anyway and indeed, he could hear something in it.

He turned it upside down and out fell a tiny velvet ring box.

Arthur stared at the little thing for quite some while, blinking slowly.

He thought his heart had stopped and he barely noticed Merlin getting up from the couch and kneeling next to him.

He cleared his throat and took the ring box in his hand, when he got the feeling that Arthur wouldn't snap out of his stupor anytime soon.

'Arthur Pendragon. I've endured your prattish-ness on a daily basis and I've tolerated you snoring through my favourite time of the year. You are impossible and I love you more than words can say. When you're by my side, I feel invincible. If you'll have me... and think you can cope with the chaos that _is_ me... Will you marry me?'

Arthur stared at Merlin completely dumbfounded.

'Am I still dreaming?' he finally asked after a couple of minutes complete silence during which Merlin got more and more nervous and his hands started shaking.

'No,' he admitted very unsure. He was never as scared as he was in that single moment. Arthur had his whole soul and heart in his hands and would be able to crush them in an instant if he so wished.

Arthur's face slip into a wide smile.

'Yes,' he whispered and then cleared his throat.

'Yes,' he repeated again, much louder.

Merlin exhaled very audibly and beamed back.

'Yeah?'

'Just give me the damn thing already,' Arthur giggled and extended his hand.

Merlin took it and slid the ring on.

He couldn't help but let out a short giggle as well.

'Oh my god...,' he murmured, relieved.

'Did you actually think I'd say no?' Arthur asked incredulously.

'Well,' Merlin smiled.

'You didn't answer for quite a while there, you dollophead.'

Arthur closed his eyes and tried containing this moment in his memory forever. The lights that he could see even through his closed eyes, the smell of the Christmas tree and fresh coffee and the close proximity of Merlin, which he could _always_ feel.

He embraced Merlin almost painfully and whispered:

'I love you more than you love Christmas Mornings.'

Merlin giggled.

'That's quite a lot,' he whispered back before loosening the hug and kissing Arthur.

They'd kissed their fair share over the past five years but it had never been more perfect.

 


	13. Run You Clever Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin loves a certain Timelord. Arthur tries to compete with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry for all the Doctor Who references, in case you don't like them. I'd have another story lined up in a couple of days with the actual Doctor (Ten) in it... please let me know if you'd like that one or if you'd prefer another story :)

Merlin was obsessed with the TV Show Doctor Who. And it was absolute impossible for Arthur to compete with the annual Christmas specials for the attention of his friend.

This year, it would be different. This year, he _would_ have Merlin's attention. 

There were a lot of perks to being filthy rich. Number one: he could tell people what to do and they'd do it. Including running around in fancy dress or building him a huge blue box with a lot of weird wires inside, no questions asked.  
  


Arthur waited in the corridor to Merlin's dorm room (which wasn't such a hard ship, since his was right next door), for him to come home.  
  


When Arthur saw Merlin approach, he fixed his bow tie one last time and combed through his artfully messy hair before rushing out of his hiding place and gripping merlin's hand.

'Run,' he whispered in Merlin's obviously shocked face.

Completely overwhelmed, he followed suit.

Arthur ran down three flights of stairs, never letting go of Merlin's hand and only stopped in an alley outside of the building. Quickly he got out his sonic screwdriver (which he bought at a toy shop) and pointed it in random directions (he had squealed with glee when he'd found out that the toy actually made a sound).  
  


Merlin stared at him, partly not believing his eyes, partly amused.

'Arthur?' He asked but Arthur just turned around, putting the screwdriver back in the pocket of his tweed jacket.

'Hello, I'm the Doctor,' he said and smiled widely before looking completely serious.

'This planet is in danger. In fact, it is currently the most dangerous place in the universe.'

Merlin's eyes sparkled with mirth right before he decided to play along:

'What is it?' He asked concerned.

'Daleks have invaded the earth. We have to find them before they destroy Christmas!'

Merlin nodded solemnly.

'That would be indeed a horrifying thought.'

Arthur held out his hand again for Merlin to take which he did with only a moments hesitation.

'Allons-y!' Arthur cried before starting to run again to which Merlin only giggled and regarded Arthur's bow tie critically:

'Wrong doctor, you dollophead!'

But Arthur paid him no mind and simply smiled to himself.

They ran down another block before stopping in front of a Christmas market that sold trees.

The minute Merlin spotted their friend Gwaine dressed up as a Dalek, he started laughing hysterically but Arthur just pointed his screwdriver at Gwaine-Dalek and pretended to blow him up.

'Exterminate, Exterminate!' Gwaine-Dalek screamed and started slowly chasing after them through the trees, holding a beater over his head threateningly.

Arthur pulled Merlin behind a tree and solemnly said:

'I think we must buy a tree in order to destroy the Dalek.'

He looked at Merlin earnestly and started looking at different trees, sometimes asking for Merlin's opinion. When they had picked one out, they carried it back to their dorm block before setting off again.

'One Dalek down but I don't think that has been all,' Arthur said thoughtfully and held on to Merlin's hand once again, lacing their fingers together.

'Geronimo!'

Merlin smiled.

'At least you've got the catchphrase right.'

'I'll have you know, Merlin, for a Doctor's companion you are quite cheeky.'

Merlin's smile grew even wider.

'Well for a Doctor you are a clotpole.'

Arthur laughed, being used to the weird names Merlin called him.

Quickly they made their way to the local department store, where Merlin suddenly saw another one of their friends dressed up as a Dalek, running between the aisles.

'Poor Percy,' he cried out laughing.

'The costume doesn't even fit!'

Arthur not once got out of character and pursued Percival with great dedication. They followed him to the department with the Christmas ornaments.

'I guess we'll have to pick out some of the ornaments in order to get rid of it,' Arthur said, a little out of breath.

Merlin picked out some blue Christmas tree decorations ('They're Tardis-blue!') and when they turned around, Percy had vanished.

On the way back to the dorm rooms, Merlin spotted another suspicious figure in a bakery. Excitedly, he pointed at their friend Leon who stared at them through the shop window.

Immediately, Arthur started running again and opened the door but there was no trace of their friend.

'We'd better get some Christmas cookies to be absolutely certain,' Arthur said.

Merlin felt absolutely overwhelmed. He watched as Arthur calmly ordered a few dozen cookies in all shapes and colours to be backed up for them and marvelled at his friend.

He'd been in love with Arthur since he first met him but this? This was what he dreamt about.

Arthur looked absolutely beautiful with his hair dishevelled and Merlin had to bite the inside of his cheek whenever Arthur turned that lopsided smile of his at him.

The fact that he was dressed up as Merlin's favourite doctor made him want to latch onto his hand and never let go (never mind the blush that spread out on his face whenever Arthur actually did take his hand).

Finally Arthur was done paying for their sweets and turned back around.

'Only one Dalek still on the loose,' he whispered and held out his hand again.

Merlin took it, smiling and whispered back:

'Run you clever boy!'

And run, they did. Back to Arthur's dorm room. Inside, Elyan sat on their couch and cried in a very high, shrill voice:

'The Doctor has eggnog and the Dalek can't have some, explain, explain!' And tried following them into Arthur's kitchen, where Arthur packed up the fresh eggnog from his counter.

Merlin turned back around and saw... nothing. Elyan had vanished.

Arthur regarded Merlin from under his eyelashes.

'I think Christmas might be saved. But we can't be too careful, we'll have to check your room!'

He took out his screwdriver and made his way to Merlin's door. He held the screwdriver against it while Merlin opened it.

The second he stepped inside his room, he stopped short.

The tree they had bought earlier stood in the middle of the room, next to a live sized Tardis.

The ornaments they'd bought were hung beautifully on the branches and the fairy light shone through the room.

Merlin stared at the tree and the blue police box absolutely flabbergasted.

'Arthur, what?'

Arthur put down the eggnog next to the cookies which were already placed on a plate on the counter and hugged Merlin from behind. He propped up his head on Merlin's shoulder and whispered:

'Merry Christmas.'

Merlin turned around and regarded Arthur with curiosity.

'Why me?'

'Because you are extraordinary.'

'Does that mean I'm your impossible boy?' he asked blushing, well aware of the fact that while Clara was in love with the Doctor, he didn't return it the way she wanted him to.'

Arthur grinned at him fondly.

'You are my impossible everything.'

He then pushed Merlin's fringe out of his face and kissed him softly. Hoping that this year he might have a shot of competing with the Christmas Specials.

  
  


  
  


 


	14. The Mystery of the Second Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes two coats to the pub. Everyone wonders why.

_An evening out with the lads_ , Merlin thought, _yes, that was probably a good idea._

They were supposed to meet at their local pub but since Arthur and he lived in the same dorms, they decided to just go together.

'Hey Arthur,' Merlin greeted and pushed himself off the wall in the entrance hall when he saw his friend approach.

Arthur always looked gorgeous, Merlin thought. But on the days that he wore 'going out clothes', even more so.

He wore very fitted dark jeans and a red (very soft looking) jumper. He had tousled his hair artfully and looked like a million bucks. To Merlin, anyway.

'What's with the two coats?' he asked when he saw Arthur approach, wearing his usual one but still carried one over his arm. He just shrugged:

'It's supposed to get really cold tonight.'

Merlin nodded and together they set off.

They bickered the whole way to the pub (because that was simply what they did) and were discussing the pros and cons of hot chocolate. It didn't matter that the two of them were on the same side (aka loving the hot beverage), they still found things to disagree on:

'Seriously Merlin, if there is no whipped cream on it, it's not proper hot chocolate!'

'And that's where you're wrong. The only thing one needs are the tiny little marshmallows, ask anyone!

'You're crazy.'

'And you're a huge dollophead.'

When they arrived at their friends' booth, Gwaine laughed at them.

'What the hell are you discussing? It looked rather serious,' he commented, knowing very well that it had to be something incredibly trivial.

'Whether or not you should keep wearing those boots,' Merlin countered with a side-way glance to Gwaine's shoes.

Arthur nodded solemnly.

'They are horrible.'

'What's wrong with my boots?' Gwaine instantly wanted to know and proceeded to inspect them closely while Arthur hung up his two coats and Merlin's and went to get the two of them a pint. Meanwhile, Merlin sat down and said hello to all his other friends in turn. Leon leaned in and immediately asked:

'Why does Arthur have two coats?'

Merlin just shrugged.

'He said it was supposed to get cold, later.'

Leon still looked puzzled but knew not to ask the blonde.

He got annoyed way too quickly.

Gwaine apparently, hadn't gotten the memo:

'Hey princess, what's up with the two jackets?'

He asked when Arthur came back from the bar. Merlin thanked him and took a sip from his pint.

Arthur studied Gwaine and his gaze kept flickerering to Merlin.

'It might get cold later.'

'Yeah, I think I heard that it was supposed to snow tonight,' Leon tried calming the situation. But Gwaine was having none of that:

'So what, you're gonna wear two jackets on the 15-minute walk home? Afraid your perfect hair will get cold?'

'I'd have a hat instead of a jacket if I was worried about my hair, wouldn't I?' Arthur asked and sat down right next to Merlin, taking a mouthful himself.

Gwaine just waved his hand in a dismissive manner:

'You know what I mean.'

Suddenly, Arthur put his pint down and squeezed his eyes shut:

'It's for Merlin, okay? The second coat is for Merlin,'

he said, hoping that his friends would let the conversation drop. Fortunately for him, everyone at the table was quiet. Unfortunately, they were all staring at him. Especially Merlin.

'But, I have my own jacket?' he commented, confused.

'I know...'

'Why would you bring another one, then?'

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his jaw.

'Because I thought you might get cold later.'

Arthur looked over to Gwaine who's eyes had softened and he mouthed 'sorry', to which Arthur just nodded in return.

'But... I already have a jacket.'

Arthur slammed his hand on the table and turned to look at Merlin.

'Merlin, Jesus Christ, let it go. You have a jacket but you're a whimp so I thought I'd bring a second one in case you got cold on the way home or if you decided to go out for some reason. So there. I was trying to be considerate, Merlin. It's called doing something _nice_.'

Merlin stared at his friend in complete wonder. He studied his face as if looking for something. Finally, a soft smile crept on his face and Arthur anticipated some cruel remark. What he did not expect, however, was Merlin leaning over and placing his lips on Arthur's in a soft kiss.

Arthur's eyes fluttered shut and he wanted nothing more than to bury his hand in Merlin's hair but he didn't dare so he kept it halfway there, not daring to touch Merlin in case it startled him and reminded him of what he was doing.

Merlin was red in the face when they finally parted.

'You brought me a coat,' he smiled breathlessly as if that was code for something.

'I did,' Arthur replied, thinking he might have cracked the code already (even though he was the one who started the bringing of coats).

Merlin simply nodded and turned back around to their friends. They held hands under the table for the rest of the night and Merlin kissed Arthur good-bye in the lift to their floors. He of course got cold and wore the jacket like a precious prize. Because Arthur, his Arthur, had carried a coat for him.

  


 


	15. The Pork Cutlet Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin are into the new Anime show Yuri on Ice. And into each other.

Merlin tapped his foot on the floor nervously. He was anxious to get home. Well, he was always anxious to get home but especially on this day. The day he and Arthur would meet up to watch the newest episode of Yuri on Ice. Merlin normally wasn't into anime but this particular show just had him in pieces. He loved it so much that it was one of the very few things he thought about since it came out. Arthur had told him about it at the very first day he'd seen the first episode and the two of them have watched it together every week since then.

Which was brilliant because with uni work, Merlin really didn't see Arthur enough because they had completely different schedules and not one course together.

He groaned in frustration when the professor should have let them go five minutes ago but was still blabbering on.

He needed to get to Arthur's flat, he _had_ to.

'And that's it for today,' the professor finally announced and Merlin was the first one out of the door. He ran to Arthur's flat, giddy with anticipation.

He almost fell into the room when he pushed the door open too hard and was greeted by his laughing best friend.

'Glad you could make it,' he said, already sitting on the couch.

Merlin rushed to him, threw his bag into the nearest corner and loosing his jacket, scarf and shoes on the way.

'Are you ready?' he asked and plopped down on the couch, seeing the into as a frozen picture already on the screen.

'awww,' he exclaimed and beamed at Arthur.

'Only one more episode after this, though,' Arthur said and stood up.

'Hey! Hey, where do you think you're going?'

From the direction of the kitchen, Arthur called:

'Have you eaten anything at all today, Merlin?'

Merlin thought about it but had to admit that no, he hadn't. That didn't mean he'd say that.

Instead, he mumbled quietly:

'Clotpole... not my mother... bloody Arthur,' but all that was forgotten when Arthur came back with two pork cutlet bowls.

Merlin had never eaten the traditional Japanese dish but since it was such a huge deal on the show, he'd wanted to try it for weeks.

'Oh my god, this is...'

'Yes.'

'Have you made it yourself?'

Arthur looked at him and nodded proudly.

'It's not that hard, I looked up a recipe on the internet and I didn't have any courses today so... and we only got one episode left so I thought this would be nice.'

Merlin flushed.  
_This_ , he thought, _was beyond nice_.

'Thank you Arthur, arigatou gozaimasu,' he smiled at his friend who just smirked and pressed play.

Merlin already started squealing at the intro and the two of them started singing along:

_'Can you hear my heart beat?'_

They sang and laughed and Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

He would miss this. These past few weeks, having Merlin at his flat once a week and having something that they both loved this much was the best thing that happened to him in quite a while.

Merlin tried a bite of the Japanese pork on rice and smiled once more.

'Oishii!' he squealed before fixing his gaze on the screen, where the intro came to a stop and the show started.

Just like every week, the next twenty minutes were incredibly intense.

Both boys squealed only to sit completely in shock the the minute after.

When it was over and the screen turned black, neither of them moved for a couple of minutes.

'Well,' Arthur started, glancing at Merlin.

'That was... intense.'

Merlin nodded enthusiastically.

'Wasn't it? Oh my god I just don't know how to feel right now. What is air, Arthur? WHAT IS AIR?'

Arthur grunted in agreement and combed his hand through his hair.

'Oh man I really didn't see this coming.'

'I know, right? And there is like...'

'Only one episode left.'

'Yeah,' Merlin sounded sad.

'Whatever will we do with our lives after this is over?' he tried giggling but he knew that the words came out just like he meant it: sad and a little desperate.

'Well,' Arthur turned and changed his seating position to watch Merlin closely.

'We'll just rewatch it... and rewatch it... and rewatch it.'

'Until you get sick of me and my fangirling,' Merlin tried joking.

Arthur's features softened.

'I'll never get sick of you, Merlin.'

Merlin studied Arthur intently.

'You say that now, but -'

'Suki desu.'

Arthur didn't want to say it. Especially since the Japanese language didn't give him the option to use the word 'like'. No, everything was about love with them. But Merlin looked so vulnerable, so sad and so desperate. And he knew that it was probably about his favourite show ending but he at least hoped that part of it was that he liked (or loved) watching the show with him.

Merlin's eyes widened and his mouth began to tremble.

'I'm sorry,' Arthur said quickly.

'I shouldn't have... I just... it's another language, you know and I thought that I could _finally_ say it and that I wouldn't be too afraid to and I don't want to see you once a month. I want to see you at least once a week and have Japanese dinner and squeal at the screen with you,' Arthur admitted.

Merlin's eyes softened and he cupped Arthur's cheek.

'You,' he said pointedly, 'are the most delicious pork cutlet bowl in the universe and you have the ability to enthral all men but I kinda want to be the only one you try to enthral.'

Arthur giggled.

'Are you telling me I'm Yuri?'

Merlin shrugged.

'You tell me.'

Arthur nodded.

'Alright. Only if you're mine and only mine, Viktor.'

Merlin smiled.

'Hai,' he smiled and leaned in.

The next video had turned on in the meantime (an older Yuri on Ice episode) and the music from the intro filled the room while they kissed.

The next episode the week after might be the last. But Merlin knew that something even more wonderful had just begun.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuys, I'm sorry but I had to! This is what's been on my mind the past couple of weeks and I love it and if you have the slightest interest in Anime you should really check it out :) And I just watched the latest episode and thought I had to do something with it so here we are :) And I know this is not necessarily something to do with Christmas but for me it just is :) In the show they go to christmas markets and so on and I just... It just puts me in a very christmassy mood :)
> 
> so, the bits and pieces of japanese I used here and other things to understand about the fic:
> 
> *Pork Cutlet Bowl - A japanese dish which Yuri loves!  
> *Arigatou Gozaimasu - Thank you  
> *Oishii - delicious  
> *Anata ga suki desu - I love you (really not quite sure on this one, I'm sorry. If anyone speaks japanese and this is wrong, please let me know!)  
> *Hai - Yes


	16. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights make a bet.

They were always touching somehow. Arthur had one hand firmly on Merlin's shoulder... Merlin guided his prince by softly touching the small of his back... Arthur had Merlin more often than not in a playful headlock... the list was endless.

So it was no wonder really, that the knights started a bet one night.

A bet on how long it would take for the king and his manservant to get their shit together.

Everyone wanted to win, of course, so they decided to help a little.

Elyan thought they'd figure it out by the end of October so he tried everything in his might to sabotage them. Make them ride on one horse, pretend that there was danger while they were hunting so that Arthur's instinct to protect Merlin would kick in but to no avail.

It was mid-November, when Leon tried his luck. He tried actually getting them into poetry (love poetry, of course) and made them eat together more often than not.

Gwaine just sat back and laughed at his friend's way too subtle attempts. Because he felt good about his odds when he locked Arthur and Merlin into a tower in mid-December.

It was freezing cold (not that he'd let them freeze) and dark.

They were on a mission to retrieve some object from an ancient sorcerer for the sole reason of safe-keeping in the Camelot vaults, when Merlin wandered off and into a small room. Arthur of course immediately followed ('We don't have time for playing exploring, Merlin!') and Gwaine saw his chance. He closed the door behind them with a bang and held on. He could feel Arthur trying to open the huge wooden door again but for once, Gwaine was glad to be stronger than his king. He cried:

'I can't open the door, Arthur! I think it must be stuck! I'm getting help!'

He smiled self-satisfied when he heard the king exhale audibly.

'Gwaine says he can't open the door and that he's getting the others,' Gwaine could hear muffled through the door.

'Alright.'

'Would you please stop pacing, Merlin?'

'I'm sorry Arthur but we are stuck in a tower, it's freezing and I have the feeling that it could take a while until we get back somewhere warm. So I'm not pacing, I'm moving so I won't freeze to death.'

'It's not that cold,' Arthur said a bit hesitantly.

'No, you're wearing chainmail and your armour. Of course you don't think it's that cold,' Merlin replied bitterly and Gwaine could hear footsteps so he was sure that the boy continued his movement.

He was startled away from the door from a loud thus from inside.

'What are you doing?' Merlin asked.

'I'm getting out of my chainmail and armour.'

'Don't be stupid Arthur, you'll get cold.'

'Yes well, you should have thought about that before you started complaining,' the king murmured annoyed.

'Put it on.'

'What?'

'I said, put it on, Merlin. Are you getting deaf?'

'Yeah because I'm getting in _your_ stinky chainmail. I know how it smells after you went out, I have to clean it,' Merlin almost shrieked.

'Well, you have two options here. You take my _stinking_ chainmail and put it on. Or you quit whining.'

Gwaine almost started to snicker.

He heard Merlin murmur something but couldn't make out what. Luckily, Arthur didn't seem to get it either.

'Other way to keep warm? What are you babbling on about now?'

And then, Gwaine didn't hear anything anymore.

Complete silence.

He pressed his ear more closely to the door and could make out faint sounds that almost sounded like... kissing?

He grinned and let go of the door.

He thought he'd give them a few minutes to themselves before opening it again.

When he did though, Merlin and Arthur looked at him like startled deers.

Gwaine smiled at his friends.

'Hey so, uh, door is open again. What were you two up to?'

Both of them blushed scarlet red and then looked at each other.

Bravely, Arthur took Merlin's hand in his.

'Nothing,' he murmured.

'We were just keeping warm.'

When the other knights saw Arthur and Merlin's joined hands, they groaned.

They kept glancing in Gwaine's direction rather annoyed but that didn't bother him. He had so much money now, he could afford a round or two for everyone down the tavern. And as far as Gwaine was concerned, that was the main goal of life.

 


	17. The Horse Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur talks to his horse and Merlin listens...

Merlin was mad. Well, that was quite the understatement, he was _furious_. Sometimes, he thought that no one in the castle (besides him, of course) could get things done.

He'd had dinner with the rest of the staff, when one boy (fairly new, very young) admitted to having forgotten to feed the horses.

When he just laughed about it and continued eating, Merlin had had it. Feeding the horses was one of the very few jobs the boy had and Merlin could absolutely not understand how he could neglect that.

The horses were living, breathing animals and needed food, water and shelter just like he did.

When Merlin had said as much, he was shushed by half of the people around the table, telling him not to be such a spoilsport.

Spoilsport! The nerve!

When Merlin opened the castle doors, he breathed in the ice cold December air and immediately calmed down. Slowly, silently, he made his way to the stables. A thick layer of snow lay on the ground, glittering in the light of the torches. Merlin thought it looked absolutely beautiful.

When he finally reached his destination, he noticed that the entrance was slightly open.

Slowly, he crept nearer and held his breath.

Was it a thief? It had to be. Who else would be in the king's stables this time of night?

Once inside, he could hear very soft noises and a voice that he thought he'd recognised.

He hid behind the wall that divided the actual stables and a small entrance hall, where all the tools (like saddles), buckets (for food and water) and food was kept.

He didn't dare look around the corner, in case that the burglar spotted him. What would he do when he confronted him, anyway? Use magic? The stranger would probably tell... he would have to be sneaky about it. Full of newly found vigour, he crept nearer still until he could hear the voice loud and clearly:

'I know, I know. Here, you'll be warmer in a second...'

The horse snorted softly.

He heard the voice sigh.

'What am I going to do though... about my usual problem I mean?'

Merlin held his breath. It was unmistakeably Arthur's voice but what was he up to? Did he notice Merlin and thought he'd have a little fun. He really couldn't picture the alternative, which was the king having actual conversations with a horse.

'I know I should finally tell him. I mean it wouldn't be that bad, right? But it's winter and if he wanted to leave because he felt uncomfortable, he'd have to wait until spring and... I just don't want him to leave...'

Another soft snort.

'God. I feel so stupid sometimes... taking him out on all of my quests, putting him in danger just so I can be near him... A king should really not fall in love with a man, should he?'

Merlin's eyes went comically wide.

In love?

With a man?

Merlin flushed and had to take care not to cry on the spot. He'd always thought that his love for his king was completely absurd. That Arthur would never go for another male.

Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he shouldn't listen. At least he was punished for it. Not only was he a man, he was also the king's servant. He'd always been fine with the thought that someday, a queen would sit beside Arthur. Holding his hand, consulting him... but Merlin didn't think he could bear seeing some royal idiot sitting next to Arthur on that throne. Not that Merlin wanted the throne. Not at all. He just wanted Arthur.

'I don't think I should tell him. I don't even know how he spends his free time... not that I give him much of that but...'

So it was someone close to them, Merlin mused.

Maybe even someone in the castle?

'Maybe he has another servant... boy or girl, he is involved with...'

Merlin's heart stopped.

A man. And apparently a servant at that.

 _Please don't let it be George, don't let it be George_ , Merlin prayed.

'I _need_ Merlin in my life, don't you see? I couldn't bear to loose him, even if that means hopelessly pining forever.'

 

Silence fell over Merlin and he thought he could hear his own blood rushing through his vains. He imagined things. He had to. There was no way that...

 

'He's just everything I need. I trust him with my life. And he's funny and sweet and caring... and oh so cute...,' the king sighed and Merlin didn't even know what he did anymore. He walked out of the corner and straight into Arthur's vision but he was so enraptured by petting his horse that he didn't see him.

'Sire...,' Merlin whispered, blushing a deep red.

Arthur immediately went as stiff as a poker.

In a very low voice, he asked:

'How long have you been here?'

He still had his back to Merlin but Merlin could see his hands shake slightly.

'Long enough...'

When Arthur turned around, it was with complete shock on his face.

'The stable boy forgot to feed the horses, you see...,' Merlin offered as form of explanation.

Arthur's features changed and Merlin knew that face very well. It was the face where his king tried to be strong and look confident but was really terrified.

'Well then, on you go. You can muck it out if you're at it anyway. This one is really dirty,'

he pointed to his own horse, jaw clenched.

'Actually, I thought we could talk about the fact that I when I came in, you said you were in love with a man. And my heart sank because I prayed that it wouldn't be George.'

Arthur scrunched up his nose.

'In which universe would I be in love with George?'

'Well...' Merlin sighed, suddenly nervous.

'Because I always thought in which universe could you ever be in love with me, no matter how much I wanted you to be...'

Arthur stayed silent and Merlin got more and more nervous by the second. It wasn't like him to proclaim love for anyone. He even had trouble telling Gaius and his mother that he loved them.

'Are you saying...'

'That I've been head over heels in love with him since you asked me whether I knew how to walk on my knees...' at that, he blushed, '...sire.'

'You never said anything.'

'How could I? I am a man and a servant. And you keep insulting my ears.'

'I love your ears, actually.'

'Well that's just weird,' Merlin laughed, the tension seemingly broken.

Arthur still looked nervous.

'So, uh, what do we do now?'

Merlin smirked.

'Well, there is one thing I can think of...'

In long, quick steps, Merlin rushed over to his king, took a second to let his gaze roam over his face until he stopped at his lips.

'What thing,' Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled and whispered:

'Impatient, pompous prat,' before he closed the distance between them, softly cupped Arthur's cheek and kissed him.

 


	18. The Advent Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets Merlin an Advent Calendar.

When Merlin had opened the package, he hadn't expected _that_.

It was December first and his room mate had packed his bags and went up north to be with his family over the Christmas season, which left Merlin alone in their little student flat.

When he'd gotten up that morning, there was this huge package on the coffee table and it had his name on it.

Inside were 24 little packages. How did he know that? Because they were numbered.

He found an envelope enclosed and read:

  
  


_Hey Merls,_

_sorry I can't be there this Christmas season, I hate for you to be alone..._

_Therefore, I made you an advent calendar so I'm basically there._

_See you on the 31 st._

_Cheers,_

_Arthur_

  
  


Merlin thought, since it was the first already, he could open the first present. Inside was a picture of him and Arthur, taken on Arthur's Birthday. It came with a small note that read:

_Remember when we danced all night to One Direction?_

Merlin smiled. How could he forget. It was only the night he had to admit (to himself) that he really was smitten with his room mate. Which made this whole advent calendar even worse because this was about the cutest thing that anyone's ever done for him.

*

Everyday, the first thing he did was opening the next present. They were mostly memory based, which Merlin loved.

On day two, there was a memory stick with a video of the two of them on their trip to Scotland (they simply _had_ to do the Harry Potter fan tour, duh) and a note said:

_To my very favourite Hufflepuff. With love, your Gryffindor._

Merlin immediately put all the notes into a box he had in his room where he kept all his most precious things.

The next day, it was a Starbucks gift card and the note said: _Have a Toffee Nut Latte for me, will you?_

No wonder, Merlin kept smiling like a madman at his coffee.

On day four, he found an old CD (a This Wild Life Album) in the package. _We used to listen to this. I still do sometimes, it reminds me of you._

By the 20th of December, Merlin had collected several pictures of the two of them (one of them framed), twenty wonderful, beautiful notes and he knew that he was completely hopeless.

On December 21st, he opened an envelope which contained a train ticket to Camelot and the note: _Please come up for Christmas?_

The train would be leaving on the 23rd. Merlin beamed at it with happiness. With every gift and every note, he fell in love with Arthur Pendragon more.

Judging from the notes, he felt like his feelings could be reciprocated. But then doubts hit him and he was back to square one, obsessing about how to overcome his feelings.

On the 22nd, he opened his present and found: A toothbrush.

_To be left here. Because hopefully you'll spend some time here in the future._

See? Things like those made Merlin's heart clench in the best way. Just like present number 23:

He opened up right before going to the train station. It was a book from his favourite author. When he didn't find a note, he opened it up and read on the first page:

_Merlin -_

_this is for your train ride._

_I can't wait for you to arrive._

_I have to tell you something important..._

  * _Arthur_




  
  


Merlin was nervous when the train departed. He couldn't read one single page. All he did was look out of the window and stare at the bypassing trees. He knew it was stupid to keep thinking about what Arthur wanted to tell him but the way he wrote it, Merlin didn't know whether it was good or bad. In hindsight, all of the notes seemed a little bit... like a farewell. Like good-bye. Why would Arthur say goodbye to him? Merlin sighed, the 24th present burning a hole in his backpack. Who knew what was going to happen?

  
  


Arthur waited for him at the train station and seemed completely normal. He introduced Merlin to his father and sister and showed him his room. No mention of anything close like something life changing so Merlin got giddier and giddier by the minute.

'Right Merlin... I hope you'll be comfortable here, good night.'

Merlin chewed on his bottom lip. He really couldn't wait one more day, he couldn't.

'Arthur?'

'mh?'

'Why do I feel like you're saying goodbye to me? What did you have to tell me?'

Arthur smiled faintly.

'I think you might be allowed to open the last present already... it's after midnight anyway.'

Arthur walked back into the room and closed the door firmly behind him. Nervously, he leaned against it, crossing his arms while Merlin tried opening the present.

It was a key.

'Arthur?'

But the blonde didn't say anything so Merlin looked for a note.

_My father wants me to take over the company here in Camelot. But as I prepared for my move here, I figured something out. Something life changing, something weird and wonderful and absolutely terrifying. I have never felt anything even remotely close to this:_

_I love you._

_Not as a friend, or as a room mate... I love you with everything I have and I want you to come with me because I'm afraid I couldn't be without you at this point anymore._

  
  


Merlin stared at the words, completely dumbfounded.

'What...'

'Look, Merlin, if you're uncomfortable and want to go home, there is a train leaving tomorrow morning at 10 and I would be happy to drive you to the station but... I'd rather you stayed.'

Merlin couldn't help it. He started giggling endlessly. Until he almost couldn't breathe anymore.

'You are such a dollophead,' he said and smiled broadly at Arthur.

'For 23 bloody days you had me thinking that you were going to leave me. The only thing I could think of was trying to get over this stupid crush I have had on you for... forever, because there was no way you could feel the same way...'

It was Arthur's turn to giggle.

'Guess we could have had this easier then...'

'Oh no, that advent calendar was lovely and I expect one every year from now on,' Merlin proclaimed while walking towards Arthur.

'Deal,' Arthur smiled before uncrossing his arms and leaning forward to kiss Merlin softly.

Merlin thought something was going to end... he was so unbelievably glad that he was wrong.

 


	19. The King's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wants Merlin to wear his clothes. Because it's cold and he needs Merlin healthy.

'Don't be silly, Merlin,' Arthur said and tried giving his servant a stack of clothing.

'I can hear you sniffling all over the place and I won't get sick.'

'Yes, my lord, no my lord but I can't possibly wear your clothes,' Merlin protested.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

'Why-ever not?'

'Because, sire. What would your people think if you gave clothes out to your servant?'

'That I'm a generous and caring king.'

'Or, they'll accuse you of favouritism. Which they kind of already do.'

'I don't care.'

Merlin sighed.

'Fine.'

He took the thick breeches and jacket from Arthur and put them on. He wasn't complaining about having warmer clothes. He only objected to the rumours going around. It was said that the king liked his servant far more than he should and that Merlin got anything he wanted only by batting an eyelash.

Which of course was completely untrue.

'You look like a mouse,' Arthur remarked when he first saw Merlin in his new clothes.

'What?'

'The clothes are even bigger on you than your own clothes. You look like a mouse. Or a baby rat.'

'Are you telling me I look like a rat?'

'Yes, Merlin. Well spotted.'

Definitely not true. The rumour, that is. Also, Merlin liked to think, he didn't look like a rat.

'I shall keep them anyway,' he mumbled defiantly.

Arthur smiled and busied himself writing something down at his desk.

'You do that. I want to see you everyday in it until it gets warmer out.'

'Well. If that would be all, sire?'

Arthur studied Merlin for a moment, letting his eyes roam over his servant in his own clothes. A faint blush spread out on his cheeks.

'I think, uh, I think you should make fire before you go,' he said. He didn't want to admit it, but seeing Merlin in his own clothes, did funny things to his insides. As if he could use his crush to get even bigger.

'The fire is already burning... my lord.'

'Well then, fetch some hot water I need to take a bath.'

Merlin threw his hands in the air.

'You took one two hours ago.'

'Merlin. I am your king and I can take as many baths as I want,' Arthur said and threateningly pointed his quill at Merlin.

'You're a pompous arse, that's what you are,' mumbled Merlin more to himself than to Arthur, really.

'What was that?'

'I said of course, sire, I will immediately prepare you another bath.'

He faked a smile and walked out.

Arthur sighed and put his quill down.

He really should do something about this. Maybe he really should relieve Merlin of his duties and employ George instead. 

But then he envisioned George standing over him, trying to softly wake him and he was immediately thankful of how Merlin would just open the curtains, scream at him and drag him out of bed if necessary. No, Merlin had to stay.

When Merlin re-entered with a huge bucket of hot water, Arthur stared at his servant as he prepared the bath.

Merlin wearing his clothes made him think of other scenarios in which Merlin might do so. For example after spending the night. Or spending forever in Arthur's chambers.

'Anything else?'

'No, Merlin, that's quite it,' Arthur sighed again but made no move to take his bath.

'Aren't you going to undress?'

'I will, in a second.'

'But the water is hot, _now._ '

'Just, Merlin, you can go.'

 

As usual, Merlin didn't do what he was told. Instead, he walked over to Arthur's desk and regarded him with curiosity. 

'Are you alright?'

'Yes, fine.'

'You don't look too fine.'

'I said I'm fine, Merlin, you can go.'

Merlin squinted his eyes and considered Arthur a moment longer.

'Arthur, I am your friend and I just want to help.'

'Why do people accuse me of favouritism?' Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged.

'Rumours. You know how it is.'

'What kind of rumours?'

'Well, I guess they say that you're... uh, kind of, uh, in love with me. I know it's absolutely silly but I think it's because you haven't selected a queen yet.'

'Why is that silly?'

Merlin was taken aback. After a moment of consideration, he tried lightening up the mood and said:

'Well, for one, because you think I look like a rat.'

Arthur coloured and stared at his fingernails.

'I happen to like rats.'

'Really,' Merlin smirked.

'Only if they don't eat my shoes.'

'Sure.'

'And I also like you,' Arthur finally admitted and looked up, just to see Merlin's eyes widen comically.

'What?'

'I'm saying that the rumours are true, Merlin. I like you.'

'You mean, like...?'

'Yes'

'Okay.'

'Okay?'

'Yeah uh, me... me too.'

Arthur nodded.

'So, uhm... what do we do now?'

'Okay so that's just a stupid question,' Merlin laughed and bent over to come face to face with Arthur. He gazed in his eyes for a moment before softly placing his lips on the king's.

Arthur clenched his hands in Merlin's (well, his own, really) tunic and kissed back. From now on, he wanted Merlin to _only_ wear his clothes.

 


	20. Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Party at Pendragon Corp. Dresscode: Ugly Christmas Sweaters.

Merlin rolled his eyes at his friend. Gwaine tried making him wear matching Christmas jumpers to the Christmas party for two weeks no and simply didn't understand Merlin's objections.

'Right then,' Gwaine mumbled, the morning before the big party, finally having gotten the memo, 'but you'll need one. I'll just leave this here and ask Susan from accounting if she wants to go in matching jumpers...'.

He put one of the horrendous things on Merlin's desk and left.

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was bad enough that he had to wear a jumper at all but the Christmas committee of the firm had thought it would be a fun idea to make everyone wear them. He looked at the piece of clothing in disdain. It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas sweaters. Under normal circumstances he absolutely loved them. But he didn't want to have a reindeer with fairy lights around its head on his chest while talking to the most amazing man in the universe. There probably wouldn't even be any talking anyway but if Arthur saw him in a sweater, looking anything but his best, he'd wish for the floor to swallow him whole. He didn't even know for sure if Arthur would even show up. After all, he technically didn't even work at Pendracon Corp... not yet, anyway. He was still in university and two years younger than Merlin. But since he was the boss' son, he strolled around the place like he owned it already whenever he could.

Merlin did see how arrogant and pompous he was. He also saw how incredibly gorgeous and sweet he could be. He'd once held the lift door for Merlin and then helped him with the files that where stacked on his arms so high that he almost couldn't see.

Merlin was head over heels since that moment. 

He knew of course that nothing could ever come of it but he could dream? And hope? Right? 

 

He continued working on a project until six and then quickly changed into the sweater Gwaine had left him. He rushed to the hotel where the Christmas Party was supposed to take place and came in just in time when his boss, Uther Pendragon, started thanking everyone for coming and recapped the year. Merlin found Gwaine and slowly crept nearer. He almost laughed out loud when he saw that Gwaine had actually managed to talk Susan – 65 year old, sweet Susan – into wearing matching sweaters with a winking penguin on it. There were also snowflakes and below the penguin, it said: 'Work dat ass'

'Hey,' he whispered when he was close enough. Gwaine looked at him and smiled broadly when he showed Merlin his sweater. Merlin gave it two thumbs up and tried looking around for the man who haunted his dreams discreetly.

'He's not here...yet,' Gwaine whispered and Merlin felt a pang of disappointment. Might as well then, he thought. He might actually have a really nice time without trying to stare at Arthur without being obvious. When the people around him started to clap, he joined in, not having listened to a single word.

 

An hour later, Merlin had had half of the drinks available at the bar. He sullenly stared into his almost empty glass, contemplating whether to go home or not, when a voice sounded from right beside him:

'I'll have an eggnog, please.'

Merlin's eyes immediately shot up and looked straight into Arthur's. 

'Nice sweater,' Arthur said and grinned, indicating his own.

Slowly, Merlin's eyes slid lower until he saw the exact same reindeer on Arthur's chest like he had on his own.

'You, too,' Merlin stammered, painfully aware of the fact that he was a little drunk.

'Jesus,' Arthur laughed as he watched Merlin blush.

'How much have you had to drink, Merlin?'

'You know my name...,' Merlin blurted astonished.

'Well, of course I do.'

'Why?'

Arthur smirked again.

'Do you want the professional answer of the unprofessional one?'

'Uhhhhh...' Merlin tried thinking about it but his head already started throbbing (he really wasn't good at drinking), so he finally just shrugged.

Arthur laughed at that loundly and threw his head back in glee.

'In that case, the professional one is that one should know all the names of the employees of the company one is going to inherit sooner or later...'

He leaned into Merlin's personal space and gazed at him through his eyelashes.

'The unprofessional answer, however, is that I really want to do this...'

And just like that, Arthur hauled Merlin into a kiss, burying his hands in Merlin's sweater.

Merlin kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, and hoping desperately that he'd remember it the day after. Apparently, he had spoken out loud because when they parted, Arthur just laughed:

'Don't worry. I firmly intend on reminding you in case you forget,' and kissed him once more.

Suddenly, Merlin really didn't mind wearing the sweater anymore. Because now he had matching ugly Christmas sweaters with the most beautiful man in the universe.

 


	21. The Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very very short The Holiday AU.  
> Merlin is fed up. Everything goes wrong so he decides to switch houses with a stranger from the internet for two weeks. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is way way waaaay to short to capture anything amazing about the film but I love the film so much so I thought I'd try! :)

Merlin was fed up. He didn't know what had made him come to America to become a big name trailer cutter for Hollywood because all he knew was:

1, he worked too much.

2, he'd just found out that the boyfriend he'd asked to move in with him had cheated on him... repeatedly...

The only thing he wanted was to get away but since he didn't have any family left anywhere, he had no idea where to go.

'Home,' he decided despite himself. Home was England.

He really didn't care where to go though, when he found a house exchange website. He scrolled through the available houses until he found a lovely little cottage in Surrey. It seemed cosy, he probably could get away with not having service for a couple of weeks... it would be perfect! Instantly, he wrote an E-Mail to the woman who'd posted it and got an immediate response.

 _The cottage is really only available for house exchange_ , she wrote. Merlin nodded. No problem, he could let a stranger live in his Hollywood mansion, no problem.

 _Would tomorrow be okay?_ , the woman (Morgana, as she had introduced herself) asked.

Merlin thought about how quickly he could just up and leave and came to the result that:

_Tomorrow's perfect._

*

Only hours later, he lay awake on the airplane, thinking. Sometimes, he could hear a voice in his head sounding like the trailer narrator to his life.

_Meet Merlin Emrys, he had it all, the great job, the big house, the perfect boyfriend..._

_Oh shut it,_ he thought and forcefully hid his face in the pillow they had given out to all their first class passengers to sleep.

He found himself in an English cab a while later, trying to sleep off his jet-lag, when the driver woke him:

'Sir? Sir, we're here.'

Still sleepy, Merlin opened his eyes.

'This can't be it,' he mumbled while staring at a courtyard.

'No, it's just down that road but I won't be able to turn around if I drive on. Do you think you could manage from here?'

'Uhm, no?'

But a minute later, Merlin watched as the car drove away. A little annoyed and still exhausted and already doubting his decision to come to England at all, he made his way down the alley and walked and walked and walked, until he finally spotted the little cottage from the picture in the distance.

'Thank god,' he muttered and pulled his scarf tighter around him. He would need a hot bath when he arrived, he decided.

That was, until he actually saw the bath tub which was basically from the 1840s – or so he thought.

'This is... way to... how am I supposed to fit in there?', he muttered, walking around the tub in the middle of the bathroom. He shook his head and pushed the thought of a bath away for the future. He would need a lot of wine and food if he was to live on his own in that cottage for two weeks. What the hell had he been thinking? How was he supposed to get through the day? He felt so incredibly lonely in his big mansion at home but at least there were people bustling about. Here, there was only silence. Silence and too much space for his thoughts to expand. Alcohol would help, he thought and thus made his way to the supermarket (waaaay back on the other side of the alley, but he didn't trust himself to drive on the left side of the road just yet).

The cashier laughed merrily when she saw the bottles of wine Merlin had picket out and a lot of Christmas candy, pies and instant noodles.

'Oops,' she said, 'someone's having a party tonight.'

Merlin just laughed. 'Oh yeah.'

Party for one, please!

  


Back at the cottage, he ended up eating and having wine in his most comfortable clothes. The TV was on and a talk show host asked his guests questions but Merlin wasn't interested in hearing any of them. He sighed.

'How the hell did I think leaving would make things better?' he asked noone in particular when he suddenly heard someone knock repeatedly on the door.

At first, he panicked. He was all alone, he was absolutely unable to defend himself and there was no cell reception.

'Shit, shit, shit,' he cursed and made his way to the door.

Trying not to sound too scared, he asked:

'Hello, uhm, who's there?'

'Come on Morgana, let me in, it's freezing out here!'

At the name of the original house owner, Merlin slowly opened the door and looked straight at the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen.

'You're not Morgana,' the man observed.

Very gorgeous and very, very drunk, Merlin thought. He was tall, had tousled blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He smiled at Merlin apologetically.

'Where is Morgana?'

'In, uhm, in LA actually.' Merlin said.

'We switched houses for two weeks so...'

'LA as in America?' the blonde asked and jumped from one foot to the other to keep warm.

'Yeah, uhm, do you want to come in?'

The blonde nodded enthusiastically.

'Yeah and I'd need the loo, too,' he mumbled and brushed past Merlin in the direction of the bathroom.

Quickly, Merlin checked his appearance in the mirror and tried calming his hair, when the blonde came back into the living room.

'I'm sorry,' he slurred.

'I haven't introduced myself, I'm Arthur, Morgana's big brother.'

'I'm Merlin,' he smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest to hide a large chocolate stain.

'Well... I'm sorry I've barged in on you this late but uhm... I was down the pub, you see and Morgana usually puts up with me when I'm too drunk to drive which I'm not gonna lie, I kind of am.'

Merlin laughed softly.

'Yeah I can see that.'

Arthur smiled lopsidedly at him and Merlin thought his insides were going to melt.

'Uhm, do you want to sit down? Something to drink maybe? Wine?'

Arthur nodded contently and let himself plop down onto the couch.

'Wine would be lovely, thank you Merlin.'

Merlin quickly made a trip to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

'So, Merlin, how's it going so far?'

'It's uh, it's going not so great actually...I'm thinking about leaving tomorrow.'

Arthur laughed bitterly.

'That bad, are we?'

'No, oh my god no, I just didn't know what I was thinking, you see I am trying to get over my ex boyfriend, who... cheated on me and I felt like I wanted to be alone and now I guess I have to admit that being alone is not so great after all.'

Arthur nodded solemnly as if understanding everything Merlin said.

Then, without warning, he leaned forwards and firmly placed his lips on Merlin's.

Merlin let his eyes flutter shut and tried enjoying the kiss as much as he could. When they parted, he looked at Arthur deep in thought.

'That was... weird.'

'Good weird or bad weird?'

'Hm... I don't know, I... I think we should try again.'

Arthur nodded like that was the best idea in the world and cupped Merlin's face with his hands. He first kissed Merlin's forehead and continued placing kisses on every inch of his face he could reach until softly placing his lips on Merlin's.

Merlin gasped. He'd never felt this adored in his life and by a man who was completely out of it and whom he'd just met at that! He couldn't remember being so enthralled by a single kiss and the only thing he knew was that he never wanted to stop. Maybe everything would change after Arthur had sobered up in the morning. But for now, Merlin was content and glad he had made the exchange after all.

 


	22. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine is throwing a Christmas party and likes the game Truth or Dare.

Arthur absolutely detested playing truth or dare. Especially at a Christmas party. Especially with the guests being well out of their teens. But it was Gwaine's Party and Gwaine insisted, so they all sat around his large kitchen table and Gwaine started with a gleam in his eye:

'Right, Percy, truth or dare?'

At first, the tasks were harmless, such as 'go to the next door neighbour and ask for her number' or 'How do you feel about the One Direction hiatus'. All in good fun. Arthur even had to tell his most embarrassing story (when he once wanted to snort arrogantly at a girl to impress a guy and when he did, an unhealthy amount of snot shot out of his nose) and pretend to be Radio host, telling the world how important it is to always wash between your toes.

He liked that his impression of that could make people laugh. He loved that it could make Merlin laugh.

The boy was uncharacteristically quiet and Arthur had tried talking to him all night but to no avail. His only dare so far was to wear a Santa hat for the rest of the evening (which Arthur was fine with since it looked _adorable_ ). They'd known each other for a while now, when Gwaine had introduced him to the group. The two of them had been working together on a project at their company and immediately became friends. When introduced to Arthur, he immediately fell in love. He knew very well that he was pining. Because Merlin didn't seem the type to be impressed by neither his money nor appearance (he was told he looked like straight out of a boyband and he didn't hate it) so Arthur quietly mooned over him.

'World to Arthur,' Elena giggled next to him. He was pulled out of his thoughts and looked at his friends in turn.

'Er, yes?'

'Truth or Dare, Arthur?' Mithian chirped happily.

'Truth,' he decided. How bad could it be?

'Who are you in love with? And don't you dare insult us by telling us that you are not because it's so obvious it almost hurts.'

'Wh-what's obvious?'

'The lovesick puppy look you carry around with you these days,' Leon said, rolling his eyes.

Arthur's eyes slowly made his way to Merlin to see his reaction but he just stared stone faced at the table.

'Uhm, noone you know.'

'Are you sure? No lying, remember?' Gwaine winked at him.

'Because I personally think that he actually is in this room right now.'

Arthur really loved his friends. He really did. But sometimes, they didn't know what they were doing.

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply.

'Gwaine,' he said warningly.

'Just answer the question, Arthur,' Merlin spoke up.

His voice broke slightly at the end and Arthur couldn't help but feel exasperated.

'You, okay? It's you Merlin!'

With that, he stomped off. He'd had enough of the game, enough of the merry Christmas music and enough of the stupid fairy lights everywhere.

 _Thanks ever so much for ruining Christmas_ , Arthur thought. He felt bad. He had never wanted to tell Merlin. He feared for their friendship and he feared that that part would now be over.

'Come on, Pendragon, don't be such a spoilsport,' someone called but he was already on his way through the door.

He walked down the three flights of stairs quickly before breathing in the cold December air.

He just stood there, breathing a couple of times before he heard the door open behind him.

'Did you mean it?'

Arthur turned around and looked straight at Merlin, still wearing the stupid hat.

He sighed, there was no point in denying it anymore, it was out there and he thought that his reaction had been very telling.

'That I fancy you something rotten? Yeah, true, but Merlin, I never wanted to tell you and to put you into the position to -'

But he didn't come any further because Merlin smiled this brilliant smile of his like he was seeing the most beautiful thing in the world. With a start, he put his arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him.

They only parted, when Arthur felt something cold and wet on his cheek. He looked up:

'It's snowing,' he whispered before looking back to Merlin who was studying him with a smile.

'I fancy you, too, cabbage head,' he grinned.

'Have since I first met you and you paraded that arse of yours around in those shorts.'

Arthur squinted at him.

'You mean the day you showed up out of the blue with those stupid skinny jeans and the red neckerchief? Yeah, then same,' his face broke out in a wide smile.

Merlin giggled before kissing him again.

Maybe, just maybe, his friends weren't so bad.

 

 


	23. Waste of Time and Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is alone at Christmas. Arthur is alone at Christmas. They should probably spend it together.

'Happy Holidays, Merlin!'

Merlin turned around, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to.

'Hey Arthur,' he smiled.

He sat next to Arthur in one of his lectures and if he was quite honest, crushed on him from afar. Some people, like his best friend Will, called him obsessive and fangirl-y. That, he was not. Sometimes. They'd had a course together the year before already and when Arthur had wished him Happy Holidays then, Merlin flushed and only when Arthur already was on his way to the train, whispered after him: 'You, too.'

So this was progress. They still didn't talk that much or anything besides the occasional greeting when they saw each other in Uni (and once in the supermarket – when he'd spotted him, Merlin was frozen to the spot...).

Apparently taken aback from Merlin's answer, Arthur slowed down and opted to come to a halt next to Merlin.

'Any big plans?' he asked, smiling back.

Merlin sighed. He was going to visit his family in Ealdor but didn't get a train ticket. They'd all been booked already.

'Not really, you?'

'What do you mean not really? Are you visiting your family?'

'No, there weren't any train tickets left,' he grinned sheepishly.

'I should have gotten a ticket earlier.'

Arthur stared at him wide eyed.

'Then who are you going to spend Christmas with? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Best friend?'

Merlin giggled. He didn't think he could find Arthur any cuter but here they were. Arthur being all fussy and Merlin loving it.

'I don't have a boyfriend,' he stated, hoping that that would clear things up. And it would also be the closest he'd ever come to admitting his feelings for Arthur.

'And my best friend still lives in our home town so that would also be a no.'

Arthur continued with the staring.

'Just to, uh, clear things up,' he murmured.

'That best friend... is he boyfriend potential?'

Merlin pulled a face.

'No! He's more like brother potential. Also, horrifyingly straight.'

Slowly, Arthur's mouth curled upwards.

'So basically you're gay, single and alone at Christmas. They should do a musical about you.'

Merlin stared at Arthur, shocked. Did he just...? Merlin would (could more likely) probably never stop crushing on Arthur but he felt like he was just crushed by Arthur.

What he'd said apparently caught up with him.

'Oh shit, bugger, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like... like you see I'm single and gay, too. That's just, I didn't mean,' he blabbered on without really saying anything. Or rather, Merlin didn't hear anything after 'single and gay'.

'It's fine,' Merlin waved a hand, actually feeling better after that comment.

'They could do a Musical about the both of us.'

Arthur laughed.

'Well, thing is, that's not going to work out because if, uh, you wanted, we could, uhm... do something? Together? Not like _that_ but like... hang out? Because I'm kind of alone at Christmas, too. And if you said yes, we'd be having too good of a time for a musical. Because there has to be drama and sadness and the likes.'

Merlin's smile grew with every word he said, until he decided to put him out of his misery:

'Are you asking me on a date on Christmas, Pendragon? Cheeky.'

Arthur's cheeks went beautifully red.

'If you'll still say yes after all the crap I just said, then yeah, I am.'

'Oh I'm _only_ saying yes because of the crap you just said,' Merlin laughed.

Arthur wouldn't have to know that he'd said yes under any circumstances, even if he'd told him he wanted to go feed some snakes with him. When it came to Arthur Pendragon, his mind screamed yes so loud that he thought that Arthur must've heard it by now.

Arthur laughed shortly and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

'So uh, can you cook?'

Merlin shook his head, laughing.

'You?'

'Take away it is then!' Arthur grinned widely.

'If you want, you could come to my place? I could get a tree? And erm, I don't know, some fairy lights and cookies and music? And then we could watch a film?'

'The Holiday?'

Arthur nodded solemnly.

'Only the best.'

Merlin nodded enthusiastically.

'That sounds kind of perfect.'

Arthur blushed again and looked at the ceiling.

'And uhm, maybe I could... I mean if you still like the evening then I could get a... uhm... mistletoe or something?'

Merlin was giddy with excitement. He'd always thought that Arthur was this very straight, very attractive guy who never got nervous and participated in heated discussions in class. He never would have thought to see him like this. Blushing, nervous, so so so cute!

'Well, you could get a mistletoe. But it would be a waste of your time and money.'

Did Merlin imagine things or did Arthur look very deflated?

'Oh,' he murmured.

That was the last thing Merlin needed to get confident enough to surge forward and place his lips on Arthur's, who was so surprised that he let his books drop but kissed back with all the vigour he could muster. They stood there, softly kissing for what seemed like years to Merlin but were probably mere seconds. When they parted, Arthur smiled brilliantly at him and said:

'Waste of Time and Money, indeed.'

 


	24. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin bumps into Arthur at a Christmas market.

Merlin was glad that he'd accepted Gwen's invitation to go to a Christmas market with her after work. Granted, it was a bit crowded but Merlin loved seeing all the little huts and lights and the smell of mulled wine.  
They walked underneath the big Christmas tree the city put up every year and finally found a hut, that didn't seem as crowded as the others - or so they thought.  
When they'd finally gotten their beverages and found a space to stand and enjoy it in, someone crashed into Gwen, causing her to stagger forward, which in turn made Merlin take a step back and bump right into someone.  
He turned around, horrified:  
'I'm sorry!' He cried at the stranger he'd just caused to spill their drink. When he saw that said stranger was tall, blonde and utterly gorgeous, he was even more mortified.  
'That's alright,' the stranger said, trying to wipe the wine off his hands. Merlin took his now empty mug and said: 'I'll just very quickly get you a new one,' he said and off he was to the counter. While the wine was prepared, he sighed. Why did those things always have to happen to him? What did he ever do to the universe?  
When he got back, the blonde's friend (talk, dark hair, beard, so absolutely Gwen's type) was talking to her animatedly and the blonde just stood next to them, smiling softly.  
Merlin nudged him with his elbow and held out the new mug.  
'Here you go, I'm so sorry,' he started but was interrupted by the man turning around and standing directly in front of Merlin, no longer paying any mind to Gwen or his friend.  
'You really didn't have to,' he mumbled and flushed a bit.  
Merlin studied his face and the more he did so, the more beautiful he found him.  
'I'm Merlin,' he said finally.  
'Arthur,' the blonde smiled and indicated behind him:  
'Lancelot. I think he likes your friend...'  
'Gwen,' Merlin supplied.  
'I know the feeling,' he added and continued regarding Arthur.  
Did he imagine it or did the blonde look a bit deflated for a second?  
'Oh,' Arthur said, 'you also like Gwen?'  
Merlin shook his head. He really wasn't the type of guy running around asking strangers out but there was something about Arthur. Something endearing, something absolute precious so he decided to take a leap of faith.  
He laughed shortly, before clarifying:  
'No, I think I might like you.'  
Arthur snapped his head up and looked at Merlin, mouth slightly ajar and eyes a bit wider than normal.  
'You do? Because ugh, I think I liked you the second you spilled your wine all over me.'  
Merlin chuckled at that and clinked their mugs.  
'Does that mean you'd say yes to -'  
'Yes.'  
Merlin giggled.  
'I haven't even told you what yet,' he smiled.  
'Doesn't matter, I'd say yes to anything.'  
Merlin's smile grew even wider before his mind automatically started searching for unusual date locations. He'd give Arthur a date he'd never forget.


	25. The Man with the Blue Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, there is a man with a blue box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuy, so so so sorry that I'm posting so late today but there was a problem with the WIFI. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this advent calendar and I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading and for enjoying it and for leaving kudos and commenting and sending all the love, I'm sending all the love back! I hope you guys have the most amazing Christmas ever and a great time :) Lots of love!   
> (I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

It was a very quiet day in Camelot. Snow was falling slowly, calmly and the only thing one could hear was the heavy footsteps of the villagers in the snow.

Merlin was in the woods, collecting herbs – _trying_ to collect herbs, it _was_ winter after all – for Gaius.

Very suddenly, he heard a very mysterious sound. It wasn't anything he'd ever heard before and just as he turned around, a blue box seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Merlin immediately was suspicious. Blue box didn't just appear out of nowhere. There had to be magic involved.

Slowly, he crept closer, very careful not to make a sound. Just as he had almost reached what looked like the handle to a door, it was yanked open and he came face to face with a very strange man in very strange clothing.

'Hello!' the man shouted enthusiastically.

'Er, where am I? Sorry but my Tardis is misbehaving,' the man continued excitedly.

Merlin was perplexed and opened his mouth a couple of times before closing it.

'Er, are you magic?' he finally asked.

The man looked at him, blinking slowly.

'No... what makes you say that?'

'Well, your blue box _did_ just appear out of nowhere,' Merlin stated, raising his eyebrows.

He looked the man up and down and was more and more confused. The man's hair stood up weirdly from his head and he wore very weird clothes indeed. Merlin didn't even know what to call the things the man wore on his feet.

The man followed Merlin's gaze and grinned at him.

'Ah. I'm standing out, aren't I?' he asked gleefully.

'That means I'm somewhere exciting, go on then. Where am I? And more importantly, when am I?'

'You're in Camelot,' Merlin murmured, still studying the man's appearance.

The man's eyes grew impossibly wide before his face broke out in an equally wide grin.

'You're not saying... is King Arthur here?'

Merlin nodded dutifully.

'Of course.'

'And who might you be?' the man asked.

'My name is Merlin.'

'Noooo! You can't be!'

Merlin squinted at him.

'Can't be... what?'

The man grinned and took Merlin's hand to shake enthusiastically.

'Merlin the sorcerer of course!'

Merlin felt his face grow hot and he hissed:

'How do you know that?'

With a smirk, the man knocked on his blue box and said:

'My name is the Doctor. And I am a time traveller. In fact, I am the last of my kind. Timelords that is... and this is my TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I'm sorry, you didn't want to know that, did you? Anyway, there will be stories about you in the future,' the man finished and laughed at Merlin, showing his white teeth.

Merlin blinked and scrunched his nose up.

'Time... traveller,' he murmured as if checking how the words felt on his tongue.

'Yes.'

'How?'

'What do you mean how?'

'Do you use magic?'

The Doctor sighed.

'No, yes, well it's complicated. Not the magic you mean, anyway.'

'What's the future like, then?' Merlin asked, but the Doctor just smiled at him and pushed open the door to his blue box.

'Want to see?'

  
  


*

  
  


When Merlin got back to Camelot, he had learned four very essential things.

Number one. The clothing the Doctor wore was apparently in style at one point in time and the things on his feet were apparently _sneakers_.

Number two. The future was loud and messy and there was no magic anymore.

Number three. There would be a celebration in the future where people put trees in their homes, decorated them and then gave presents to their loved ones. Merlin did like that _Christmas_.

Number four. There were indeed a lot of books about him. And Arthur. About him and Arthur, together. He had always tried hiding his feelings for the king but if school text books in the future said that they were married for a long time, it must be true, right?

  
  


With new determination, Merlin walked in the direction of the castle, when the Doctor caught up with him.

'So am I going to meet him now? King Arthur?'

Merlin nodded.

'I suppose so...'

'Great!'

Merlin looked back at the box.

'What about your, er, time and dimension thingy?'

'Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Ah, I'll just leave it there. It's gonna be fine.'

Merlin nodded. Even though he had seen the future and actually had been in the TARDIS, he still felt weird about the Doctor. He definitely smiled too much.

  
  


*

'Arthur?' Merlin asked when there was no answer to his knocking (because he thought if he was bringing a guest, he might as well...).

'Come in,' Arthur sighed from the inside.

Slowly, Merlin opened the door and walked in and was instantly hit by a cushion.

Merlin raised his eyebrows and asked affronted:

'Hey! What was that for?'

'What was that for? You said you were going to pick herbs and I don't see you for three days and Gaius told me you went to the tavern! _That's_ what that was for!'

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

He would have to talk to Gaius about finding better excuses. But first, he had to deal with someone else. Merlin turned around and said into the hallway:

'You said we would be gone two seconds,' he told the Doctor accusingly, who just shrugged and mumbled: 'Sorry, she does that sometimes.'

'Who's there?' Arthur wanted to know the second Merlin started speaking.

He rushed to Merlin's side and took in the appearance of the Doctor who shook his hand gingerly.

'Hello, I'm the Doctor. Very nice to meet you, King Arthur, very nice.'

'And you are...?'

'Oh, the Doctor.'

'So you said, I want to know _who_ you are?'

The Doctor smiled widely and said:

'Oh, I'm Merlin's friend.'

Merlin rolled his eyes. He would hardly call them friends but somehow, the Doctors whole personality was somewhat charming.

'How do you know him?' Arthur asked accusingly.

Merlin flushed and stuttered something about being friends, before the Doctor interrupted him:

'Oh we know each other from the tavern,' he said happily and winked at Merlin.

'the... tavern,' Merlin finished lamely and looked at Arthur who in turn didn't seem at all happy.

'And what does he want _here_?' he asked as if the other man had disappeared in the meantime.

'I would like to celebrate Christmas with you, my lord,' the Doctor replied without even waiting to be adressed.

'Chris... what?'

'Oh,' Merlin's eyes lit up at that.

'It's wonderful, they celebrate it in the fut- er, in other kingdoms and the Doctor here has seen it. It's... a winter fest and you put a large tree up and put ornaments on it and candles and there is light every where and people drink hot wine and eat something called gingerbreat.'

Merlin's eyes shone with excitement, which seemed to irritate Arthur for a moment.

'And how do you know?'

Merlin sobered up very quickly and tried for nonchalance.

'Well, er, the Doctor told me.'

'I did,' the man himself chimed in happily.

'I think it would be good for your people, sire. They deserve a little fun.'

Arthur still didn't look too happy about the odd man being in his castle but he did like seeing Merlin's eyes shine like that. So...

'Alright. Merlin, you and your... Doctor friend can arrange everything. When shall we have this feast?'

'On the 24th, sire,' the Doctor replied, not caring that the king hadn't addressed him.

Arthur nodded.

'On the 24th it is, then.'

  
  


*

  
  


Merlin thought it all looked absolutely wonderful. There was a large tree in the middle of the throne room and he had helped putting candles and crystals on it. The cook had outdone herself and made a delicious meal that could easily feed the whole kingdom (which was the goal) and even tried out gingerbread, once Merlin had explained how to do it. The Doctor continued to run around happily and telling Merlin how wonderful he found everything about the kingdom. Together, Merlin thought, they had organised a very beautiful feast and even Arthur couldn't but smile at the outcome. He had invited everyone in his kingdom to come and at least get some food and they were all there. The cook gave out gingerbreat and hot wine (which quickly got to Merlin's head) and Arthur laughed the whole evening, obviously enjoying himself.

'Merlin,' he slurred after a whole evening of wine consumption.

Merlin wasn't that sober anymore himself but he thought that the king slurring and laughing at him like he sparkled as bright as the tree, made his insides feel funny.

He knew what the history books wrote. He knew. But somehow, he still couldn't believe it.

'You know,' the Doctor was suddenly by his side, fondly smiling at him and then at Arthur, 'I think that you two are pining. It is very obvious that he primarily hates me because he thinks I'm a threat. Especially at the beginning of the evening, he was very determined to keep you and me apart. And you keep smiling at him like he's your whole world...' he trailed off and his smile got a bit sadder.

'Well, let's just say that I know how that feels. But you can do something about it, Merlin. You can,' the Doctor finished.

Merlin studied the other's face for a moment, amazed by the sudden appearance and disappearance of sadness in the man's eyes. Maybe he had misjudged him. Maybe he, like everyone else did have his own problems to deal with despite sounding so bloody happy all the time.

Merlin nodded once.

When he didn't move, the Doctor pushed him in Arthur's direction:

'Trust me, I'm the Doctor,' he whispered in Merlin's ear.

Merlin smiled faintly and turned to face Arthur who was staring at them with a stony expression. Merlin sighed once and took a deep breath before sitting down next to the king.

'So, thing is,' he started, 'my friend here thinks that we should kiss,' he said very quickly before feeling himself blush.

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

'You sure you don't want to kiss _him_?'

Merlin chuckled because Arthur looked so mad and at the same time tried to keep his focus on Merlin, which he found oddly charming so he simply took the Doctor's advice and kissed his king. He let his eyes flutter shut and enjoyed the moment of Arthur's lips on his.

When they parted, Arthur whispered:

'Well, he seems to have _some_ good ideas...'

Merlin laughed and nodded enthusiastically but when he turned around to smile at his new friend, he wasn't there anymore.

When he searched the forest the next morning for the blue box, he had to admit defeat and acknowledge that it wasn't there anymore.

He would have liked to share this very special moment with the Doctor because he hadn't simply shown him the future or introduced Christmas to Camelot. The Doctor had given him _everything_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING ^_^


End file.
